


Un plato combinado y algún que otro traspies

by Road1985



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Chefs, First Time, M/M, Sebastian en Rumania
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se aproxima el concurso anual de cocina más importante del mundo donde se decidirá quien es el mejor chef del momento. Este año han decidido celebrarlo en Rumanía por lo que el jurado ha decidido invitar a la joven promesa de la cocina del país, Sebastian Stan como participante. El dinero del premio le vendría muy bien para abrir por fin su propio restaurante. El problema es como decirle a su padre que deja el restaurante familiar. Otro problema será conseguir el voto del miembro más duro del jurado, el chef Evans, joven estrella de la cocina, con varias estrellas michellin a su espalda y cierto secreto que corre peligro de ser desvelado.</p><p>Una historia donde diferentes universos se juntan formando un universo de magia, poderes ancestrales, un concurso de cocina e historias de amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El camarero entró en la cocina a la carrera, a punto estuvo de tirar los platos de las manos de un compañero, pero lo dejó pasar y continuó su camino, casi sin aliento, hasta la mesa del chef.

No era un buen día para dar sorpresas, sobretodo porque al dueño y primer chef del Encanto de Bucharest, no le gustaban los imprevistos. Pero no contarle una noticia así haría que le despidieran.

\- Señor Stan. - Dijo el chico en voz baja, en un perfecto rumano. El hombre, que a su edad debería estar ya jubilado, se volvió hacia el camarero con cara de pocos amigos. - Siento molestados señor, pero acaban de dejarnos este sobre.

\- ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que no quiero que me molesten en medio del servicio. - El hombre que ya tenía el cabello cubierto de canas y una barba perfectamente cuidada miró el sobre. Reconoció el sello con el que lo habían cerrado y casi se lo arrancó al chico de las manos. - ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ya me has dejado el mensaje y los clientes esperan su comida.

El chicos asintió con repetidos movimientos de cabeza que más parecían un ataque que otra cosa y desapareció por la puerta del salón.

\- Papá, te ha cambiado la cara. - El segundo chef, la gran promesa de la cocina rumana e hijo del dueño del restaurante, dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando la carne de cordero sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué es ese sobre? ¿No me digas que tenemos que pagar alguna deuda más?

\- ¡Sebastian! - El hombre agarró a su hijo por el pescuezo y se acercó a él. - Por si se te ha olvidado, nadie de los que trabajan aquí sabe que tenemos problemas económicos. Pero esto es precisamente lo que nos puede sacar de todos esos problemas.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía interesado en su conversación, ni en el sobre que tenía en la mano, lo abrió lentamente y le enseñó su interior a su hijo.

Sebastian cogió la tarjeta como si del santo grial se tratara y la leyó atentamente.

"Los responsables del quinto certamen mundial de restauración invita a su restaurante a participar este año en el evento que tendrá lugar los días 21-25 de agosto en Bucharest."

Lo releyó una y otra vez. Miró a su padre y volvió a leer la tarjeta.

\- Papá, no se como decirte esto. - Sebastian se pasó la mano por el pelo y carraspeó. Finalmente no pudo decirle la verdad. - Ya lo sabía, lo había leído en una revista, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti.

Su padre sonrió, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que lo veía feliz, así que decidió no decirle nada sobre sus propios planes.

\- Pues ha sido una sorpresa espléndida. Atención todo el mundo. - El chef dio tres fuertes palmadas y el resto de pinches y cocineros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y le prestaron atención. - Mi hijo y yo tenemos una gran noticia que daros. Se acerca mucho trabajo durante las siguientes semanas. Va a venir prensa de todo el mundo y alguno de los mejores chefs. No quiero errores, ni mucho menos aparecer en los periódicos por chismorreos.

Sebastian se hizo a un lado. Su padre volvía a ser el hombre que inauguraba su primer restaurante con sus ahorros.

Cogió el móvil y leyó el ultimo mail. Todavía no había respondido, no había encontrado el momento apropiado, pero se le acababa el tiempo para hacerlo.

"Necesito unos días más para tomar una decisión sobre el local. ¿Sería posible retrasar la firma del contrato de alquiler?"

\- Hijo, Sebastian. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? - Miró a su padre y se puso firme. Daba igual su edad o que Sebastian fuera más algo alto que él, su padre seguía imponiendo mucho. - Eres el mejor chef de este país, mejor que yo, pero si queremos ganar ese concurso, te necesito totalmente centrado.

Sebastian asintió, volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo y apartó de su mente todo lo demás.

*

Tres series de abdominales, otras tantas de flexiones y cinco kilómetros corriendo, Chris abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Se quitó la ropa y la echó al tarro de la ropa sucia. Se miró al espejo, en dos horas tenía que grabar el anuncio de comida energética y tenía que dar ejemplo de un buen cuerpo si quería seguir siendo la imagen de la marca.

Una vez relajado, con una camisa blanca que le ajustaba perfectamente y un vaquero que marcaba su culo, que pasaba horas trabajando, se fue a la grabación.

El coche nuevo estaba aparcado frente a la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada del portero, que a sus veinticinco años esperaba poder comprarse un porche así con sus ahorros.

Chris le saludó con una palmada en el hombro y el móvil en la otra mano. Todavía no había mirado los mails pendientes de la noche anterior. Borró los que no eran más que propaganda y dejó para el final los de los cuatro aprovechados que querían comer gratis en alguno de sus restaurantes. En otro mail estaba el nuevo contrato del anunció que estaba a punto de rodar y en el siguiente había tres archivos adjuntos para el gran evento del año del que sería juez por tercera vez consecutiva.

"Señor Evans, esperamos su confirmación como asistente y jurado en la quinta edición del certamen mundial de chefs que celebraremos finalmente en Bucharest este año."

Miró los nombre de los chefs participantes, casi todos eran viejos conocidos, gente de renombre, con alguna que otra estrella michellin, pero un nombre en concreto llamó su atención, alguien a quien no conocía y de quien no había oído hablar nunca, Sebastian Stan.

La curiosidad le hizo buscar el nombre en internet. Había estado centrado en otras cosas últimamente, pero nunca estaba al margen de la actualidad como para no concede a un nuevo chef mundialmente famoso.

Sonrió sin embargo al darse cuenta que ese nombre no tenía nada de famoso, al menos, no fuera de su tierra natal Rumania. Era normal que invitaran s un cocinero local para entrar en competición, pero con su edad, todavía ni había cumplido los treinta, ni haber salido de Rumania para forjarse en todo tipo de cocina, su experiencia sería muy inferior a la de los otros participantes.

\- No durará mucho en la competición. - Dijo Chris para si mismo mientras le daba llaves de su coche al portero del rascacielos.- Una lástima, porque el chico es guapo.

Miró el reloj, llegaba justo a tiempo para rodar el anuncio y comer luego con su agente. Quien le iba a decir a un cocinero, diez años antes que también ellos tendrían agentes, como los cantantes o los actores.

Por muchos anuncios que había hecho ya, los rodajes no le gustaban, demasiada tensión, muchos ojos puestos en él y la presión de saber que tenía que llegar a los consumidores o de lo contrario no habría más campañas.

Por eso, intentaba perder el menor tiempo posible con las tomas y repitiendo escenas, no imaginaba que rodar treinta segundos de spot pudiera durar varias horas.

Cuando terminó, el director quería hablar con él sobre el siguiente anuncio, las nuevas propuestas por parte de los inversores, pero Chris tenía prisa, demasiadas cosas que tratar con su agente y la curiosidad de las novedades del concurso del mejor chef mundial.

Se despidió del equipo hasta el siguiente rodaje y volvió a coger el coche. Apenas le costó veinte minutos conduciendo llegar hasta el restaurante donde había quedado con su agente.

Era uno de los suyos. El Streets of NYC, pretendía ser un dinner como los de los años cincuenta con platos novedosos, siempre inspirados aquellos años. No era su restaurante más caro, pero tampoco estaba a tiro de todos los bolsillos.

Robert, su agente había llegado ya. Siempre llegaba antes de la hora, se acomodaba donde hubieran quedado y comenzaba a trabajar con su ordenador y su móvil. Robert no conocía el tiempo libre.

\- Llegas tarde. - Le dijo a Chris al verlo aparecer.

\- Un minuto de retraso no es tarde, es mantener la expectación.

Chris se sentó a la mesa, la más alejada de la puerta para que nadie les molestara y le hizo un gesto con la mano a uno de los camareros para que les sirviera. Tanto él como Robert, pedían siempre lo mismo.

Robert se quitó las gafas de sol, con los cristales de ese tono aranjado con las que Chris estaba convencido que intentaba aparentar más joven y las dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Supongo que sabes porque quería verte.

\- Si. - Contestó Chris, mientras el camarero, un muchacho que seguramente todavía no había cumplido los dieciocho años, dejaba las dos cervezas sobre la mesa, junto con los platos de las hamburguesas y las latas vintages con las patatas fritas. He recibido el mail con la invitación al concursos esta mañana.

\- Bueno, ese es uno de los temas que tenemos que tratar.

Robert miró al camarero de arriba abajo y sonrió discretamente.

\- Tío, es un crío. - Le reprochó Chris. - Y mirándolo así tu pareces un viejo verde. Que ya tienes una edad.

Robert lanzó un carcajada y bebió un trago de su cerveza. Dejó un largo silencio y cambio de tema.

\- ¿Has visto las redes sociales estos días? Te han visto con ese amigo tuyo, Anthony, ¿verdad? De ahí han empezado a preguntarse porque no tienes pareja... A tu edad.

\- ¿A mi edad? - Chris se echó a reír, pensando que Robert le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver que no compartía el chiste, se dio cuenta que no era así. - ¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Vas a buscarme una novia?

Robert no dijo nada, dio un par de mordiscos a su comida y sacó su tarjeta de crédito. Le hizo un gesto al mismo camarero de antes y le entregó su tarjeta junto con una nota que acababa de escribir.

\- ¿Le has dado tu número de teléfono al crío? - Le increpó Chris.

\- En realidad, le he dado el tuyo. Vas a necesitar un asistente para el concurso. Tengo buen ojo, lo sabes. Ese chico llegará lejos, dale un empujón.

Chris respiró con fuerza, bebió de su cerveza y miró a su agente. Estaba acostumbrado a su forma egocéntrica de actuar, cualquier cosa era aceptable con tal de ganar más dinero. Sólo esperaba que esa última idea no acabara mal.

\- Vale, lo llevaré conmigo. Pero dime que no vas a hacerme firmar un contrato para mi nueva novia.

Cuando Robert dejó el sobre cerrado sobre la mesa, Chris tuvo su respuesta, una que no iba a gustarle.

Robert se puso en pie.

\- Se trata de tu imagen, Chris. Tu público son las mujeres que te ven como su hombre ideal, no podemos romperles el corazón de golpe a todas ellas.

Robert se marchó dejándolo allí sentado, mirándole, sin opción a replicar. Cogió el sobre, junto con la invitación al concurso.

Efectivamente, conocía de sobras a Robert. No habría concurso sin una novia colgada de su brazo


	2. Chapter 2

Chris odiaba preparar el equipaje. Siempre conseguía que unas pocas camisas y un par de pantalones ocuparan como todo su armario. Para eso tenía, entre otras cosas a su asistente.

Paul era unos años mayor que él y a punto había estado Chris de no contratarlo en un primer momento. Había tenido asistentes más jóvenes antes que él, todos con ganas de llegar alto, de aprender sobre relaciones públicas o que simplemente querían entrar en los círculos de las celebridades.

Pero Paul no quería nada de eso.

Había sido sincero con él desde el primer segundo y eso le había gustado a Chris. No quería escalar, no le importaban los cotilleos y apenas sabía nada sobre los famosos.

\- No se cocinar, nunca he aprendido. Pero me encanta lo que haces y bueno, me gustaría ser algo parecido a tu mano derecha.

No era el asistente más convencional, pero las dudas de Chris desaparecieron en cuanto Paul era capaz de controlar todas sus citas, iba redactando las notas de su nuevo libro, preparaba sus viajes. En fin, Paul era como un segundo cerebro para Chris.

Esta vez también tenía lista su maleta cuando Chris volvió a su apartamento. También le había preparado la bolsa para irse al gimnasio y una taza de café, solo, con una cucharada de azúcar y en taza pequeña.

\- Todo listo jefe. – Dijo Paul mientras le entregaba el café. – He mirado el tiempo en Bucharest para la semana que viene y no parece que vaya a hacer mucho calor. 

\- ¿Ya sabes lo del concurso? ¿Cómo te enteras tan rápido de las cosas?

\- Es mi trabajo. Soy tu asistente. Te he metido un par de sudaderas y la chaqueta que compraste la semana pasada, por si refresca.

Chris se echó a reír y le dio las gracias por todo lo que hacía por él.

\- Tengo que preparar el certamen. Dicen que este año será más duro que nunca. Vete a casa, tómate el resto de la tarde libre.

Una vez solo, Chris se sentó frente al ordenador. Allí tenía las nuevas recetas en las que estaba trabajando para sus restaurantes. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la foto de ese otro cocinero, el chico nuevo de Rumanía. Le daba pena el poco futuro que iba a tener en el concurso si no hacía unos platos realmente buenos e innovadores.

Hizo una nueva búsqueda de ese tal Sebastian Stan en Internet. Había comenzado a trabajar muy pronto en el restaurante de su padre. Gracias a él, el local se había convertido rápidamente en el más prestigioso de la ciudad y poco después el más conocido del país. 

En un rápido vistazo, Chris miró las fotos de algunos de los platos del muchacho, todos platos conocidos de la cocina del país pero ciertos toques personales. No, desde luego si se presentaba al concurso con platos así, sería eliminado en la primera ronda.

Ese muchacho le recordaba a él. Seguramente había tenido mucha suerte en la vida. Marcharse de casa con quince años fue lo más difícil que había hecho. La fortuna quiso que entrará a trabajar como pinche de cocina en un restaurante. Antes de darse cuenta los fogones se habían convertido en su vida y su futuro. 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, cuando el adolescente pinche se había convertido en el chef más joven en conseguir un estrella michelín y todos se volvían hacia él.

Cogió el sobre con la invitación y leyó las bases. Se trataba del concurso de cocina más duro del mundo. Sin duda, tan solo el mejor podía ganarlo, siempre y cuando estuviera especializado en todo tipo de cocina.

El otro sobre, el que le había entregado Robert y que implicaba seguir aparentando ser quien no era delante del público, ni siquiera lo tocó. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, como si no existiera y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar.

*

No hacía mucho que Sebastian se había independizado, así que tenía el apartamento medio vacío, el suelo cubierto de cajas por desempaquetar y una lista enorme de cosas por comprar. 

Pasaba casi todo el día en el restaurante y en sus días libres cocinaba buscando lo que él llamaba la esencia de su cocina. Por el momento, no la había encontrado.   
El sonido del timbre le hizo soltar un improperios. Dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los calabacines y la cebolla y abrió la puerta. 

\- Dijiste que me ayudarían. – Una melena pelirroja entro en el apartamento como un torbellino y se sentó en el sofá, que todavía estaba por desembalar. – Dijiste que me llamarías cuando tuvieras el dinero. Han pasado dos semanas.

\- Scarlet… 

\- No. No me digas que todavía no se lo has dicho a tu padre. Seb, no sólo se trata de mi y de la deuda que tengo que pagar. ¿Qué pasa con tu futuro, tus sueños, tu restaurante? 

\- Necesito un poco más de tiempo. Además. ¿Has oído hablar del concurso de cocina, el del chef del año? Si lo gano, tendría todo el dinero que los dos necesitamos.  
Eran amigos desde el instituto. Eran opuestos en casi todo, Sebastian había sido un estudiante modelo, buenas notas, capitán del equipo de fútbol y dispuesto a tomar el puesto de segundo en el restaurante de su padre. Scarlet había sido la chica rebelde, la que primer había empezado a fumar, la que más novios había tenido en el instituto. Siempre había sido guapa y eso en ocasiones, le había metido en problemas 

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho con los años. Sebastian no había encontrado la forma de decirle a su padre que estaba por abrir un restaurante propio, a su manera, con sus reglas y Scarlet tenía gente tras ella que le reclamaban dinero.

\- No es por quitarte la ilusión Seb, pero ese concurso es algo enorme para ti.

\- No confías en mi.

\- Claro que confío en ti. Pero no tienes bastante experiencia en cocina internacional.

Sebastian estuvo a punto de protestar, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Era muy bueno en la cocina de su padre. Podía hacer cualquier plato de la cocina del país con los ojos cerrados y sería lo mejor que cualquiera hubiera comido. Pero apenas había practicado con la cocina del resto del mundo. 

Se mordió el labio y volvió a su cocina. Miró los libros que tenía esparcidos por la encimera y se preguntó si sería capaz de meter toda esa información en su cabeza antes del dichoso concurso.

\- Si no doy el primer pago para el local en dos días se lo alquilarán a otro y entonces adiós a mi sueño.

\- Y el dinero que necesito.

Sebastian lanzó un pedazo de calabacín a su amiga. Adoraba a Scarlet, pero en ocasiones era demasiado egocéntrica y no se preocupaba por él tanto como quería Sebastian.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar? Nunca me ha gustado cocinar para mi solo.

Aquella noche Sebastian soñó con el restaurante de sus sueños. Ya había imaginado la decoración, las mesas y sillas, e la vestuario de los camareros. Pero el menú seguía siendo un misterio. Quería algo nuevo, sorprendente… pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza eran los platos tradicionales donde las publicaciones del país habían dicho que sin haber cumplido los treinta era un maestro.

Sin embargo aquella noche el sueño se convirtió más bien en una pesadilla, cuando todo se puso negro, su restaurante desapareció y en su lugar se encontró con su padre. Le señaló acusador, lo sabía, sabía que quería dejar el restaurante familiar y cuando la figura de su padre desapareció, Sebastian se encontró solo.  
No durmió mucho después de eso. Le gustaba la soledad a su alrededor. El silencio era un lujo en la cocina del restaurante y menos cuando tenía a su padre a su alrededor. 

Bien entrada ya la madrugada salió a la terraza. La vista era preciosa, aunque el alquiler era un poco más alto de lo que podía permitirse, pero la vista merecía la pena. Le relajada ver la ciudad entera desde su casa, escucharle el silencio a esas horas y tener tiempo para pensar.

Apenas quedaban un par de semanas para el concurso y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba muerto de miedo porque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo y ganar.   
Respiró profundamente. De pronto se sentía como un crío otra vez, bajo el peso del nombre de su familia, con los ojos de su padre clavados en él, esperando que siguiera sus pasos. Que difícil era reconocer que tenía miedo.

Volvió a la cocina. Allí estaba el sobre para rellenar la inscripción al concurso. Había muchas cosas por incluir. Debía tener un restaurante que validara su entrada en el concurso, un curriculum de al menos ocho años en cocinas y una carta de presentación.

La carta la tenía perfectamente preparada en su cabeza. En su interior sabía quien era y quien quería ser. Lo del curriculum era fácil. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho para escribir. Toda su vida había trabajado en el restaurante de su padre, desde que era un niño. No era algo especialmente espectacular pero no iba a mentir.

En lo que se refería al restaurante que le avalaba, su padre ya le había dicho que sería una gran publicidad a nivel mundial para ellos. Su padre estaba muy ilusionado con el concurso, pero por algún motivo le costaba escribir El encanto de Bucharest en la inscripción.

Dejó a un lado el papel y el bolígrafo. Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir y los próximos días iban a ser muy duros. Ya tendría tiempo de terminar de rellenar la inscripción en otro momento.

*

Alec levantó la vista hacia el edificio que tenía delante. Para ser la sede donde se iba a celebrar el renombrado concurso de cocina, no parecía gran cosa. Se veía viejo, un lugar que en otra época habría sido bonito. Arquitectura de principios del siglo veinte que había sido descuidada y que ahora, entre la suciedad, los nidos de las palomas y la dejadez, parecía poco más que un edificio abandonado. 

Todavía no comprendía como se había dejado convencer por sus padres para hacer aquello. La cocina le gustaba, después de todo se trataba del negocio familiar. Pero lo que todavía no comprendía era por qué no habían aceptado ellos la invitación, porque le había hecho cruzar medio mundo para presentarse a un concurso que apenas tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Se echó de nuevo la enorme mochila al hombro donde llevaba todas sus cosas, con el retraso del avión no había tenido tiempo de pasar por el hotel, ni mucho menos descansar no poco. Así que ahora además tenía que luchar contra el sueño.

\- Supongo que viene al concurso. – Alec desvío la mirada del edificio y se centró en el hombre que tenía delante. – Si es tan amable de acompañarme le llevaré donde se realiza el registro de los participantes.

Aquel hombre le transmitía una extraña tranquilidad. Para alguien como Alec que sabía leer en los ojos de la gente, ese tipo no le dejaba ver nada. Traje perfecto, sonrisa neutra fija y los ojos tranquilos puestos sobre los suyos. No era no alto ni bajo y su edad era a simple vista indefinida.

\- No veo mucho movimiento. Creía que se trataba de un concurso importante. – Comentó Alec dejando de mirar al hombre por fin.

\- Y lo es. Pero usted ha llegado con mucha antelación señor Lightwood. Los primeros participantes llegarán seguramente a partir de pasado mañana.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? No me he registrado y vengo en lugar de mis madre.

El extraño le sonrió cruzó las manos por detrás de la espalda, como si la pregunta de Alec fuera demasiado obvia.

\- Hago bien trabajo señor Lightwood. Hace unos días recibí la notificación del cambio de participante. Usted por su padre. Mi trabajo aquí es asegurarme que todo sale bien desde ahora mismo hasta el final del certamen.

Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final no lo hizo. Era extraño que ese hombre o cualquier otra persona supiera que iba a asistir él al concurso en lugar de su madre, sobretodo porque el documento en el que su madre explicaba el cambio lo llevaba todavía él.

Supuso que sus padres habrían mandado ya algún correo electrónico informando y lo dejó pasar. 

\- Si me acompaña le enseñaré las instalaciones y le indicaré donde se encuentra su hotel. 

A diferencia del mal estado en el que se encontraba el edificio por fuera. El interior era algo muy diferente. Por lo que veía a su alrededor, parecía que habían gastado todo el presupuesto de Rumanía para el concurso. Las lámparas del techo brillaban con cientos de pequeñas bombillas, el suelo había sido decorado con alfombras que desee luego no parecían baratas. Mirara donde mirara, había estatuas que parecían de mármol con diseños de alimentos o cocineros de renombre y si asomaba la cabeza en alguno de os salones preparados para el concurso, el lujo era similar.

\- No sabía que se tratara de un certamen tan importante. – Pronto se dio cuenta que todavía no conocía el nombre de su guía

\- Clark Gregg. El concurso anual de chefs es algo privado, secreto podríamos decir. – Contestó el hombre mientras le llevaba de nuevo hacia la puerta del recinto. – Tan solo interesa a los participantes, generalmente familias que durante años llevan dedicándose a la cocina.

\- Ni que se tratara de una convención de iluminati. – Bromeó Alec, pero el rostro serio del señor Gregg le hizo ver que realmente se trataba de algo serio. – Lo siento. No pretendía ofenderle.

\- No me ofende a mi señor Lightwood después de todo no soy más que el organizador. Son sus padres los que le han estado preparando durante años para este momento. 

Alec se detuvo en seco, sin comprender lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, una vez más no dijo nada. Después del rato que había pasado con su anfitrión estaba seguro que no le iba a dar la respuesta que quería.

\- En fin. – Gregg detuvo su camino al llegar de nuevo a la puerta del edificio. – Supongo que cuando termine el concurso verá las cosas de otra manera. Si desea ir a su hotel ahora, asearse y descansar, tan solo tiene que dar la vuelta a la esquina y caminar unos quinientos metros en línea recta.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo se pasó volando sin que Sebastian se diera cuenta. Su padre le dio aquellos días libres para que se prepararse para el concurso. Lo hacía en la misma cocina del restaurante, donde tenía todo lo necesario. Si embargo tenía que escuchar continuamente las críticas y los consejos de su padre que entre plato y plato pasaba por su estación para ver como iba.  
Unas veces faltaban especias, otras los platos eran sosos. Algunos platos eran escasos y otros demasiado finos para su padre. En definitiva, ninguno de los platos que preparó Sebastian durante aquellos días fue del gusto de su padre.

Dio gracias porque los días pasarán finalmente y los nervios del concurso fueran más fuertes que la sensación que nunca lograría hacer algo que estuviera a la altura de su ñas re. Además llevaba casi dos semanas retrasando el pago del alquiler de su nuevo local. Les había convencido de tener verdaderas posibilidades de ganar el concurso y les había prometido ser la cara de la empresa en las campañas publicitarias una vez que gaknara.

Desde luego no había pensado lo que haría si las cosas salían de otra manera y no ganaba.

Entre unas cosas y otras no había pegado ojo en los últimos días y ahora que tan sólo quedaban dos días para la primera jornada del concurso empezaba a sentir un miedo creciente en su interior.

Agradecía las visitas de Natasha casi cada noche. Le servía como la perfecta catadora de su comida, pocas personas eran tan sinceras como ella para decirle si no le gustaba algo. El resto de sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados esos días con sus vidas y sus trabajos.

Tan solo la noche antes del concurso recibió una visita inesperada. Aquella noche Natasha no pudo ir a cenar, tenía una cita; así que Sebastian tuvo que enfrentarse en solitario a un fantasma del pasado. 

Cuando escuchó el timbre y abrió la puerta, esperó encontrarse con Natasha. La cita habría salido mal y su amiga necesitaba desahogarse sobre lo horribles que eran los hombres.

Sin embargo, la figura que se encontró al otro lado del umbral de su puerta no era Natasha.

\- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – Farfulló Sebastian. Dio un par de pasos atrás y quiso cerrar la puerta. 

\- ¿Así es como saludas a tu socio y...?

\- Ex… te dije que no me quería trabajar contigo por mucho que dijera mi padre. 

Sebastián intentó moverse rápido, armarse de valor y lograr cerrar la puerta pero el otro hombre se percató del movimiento y empujó la puerta con un pie.

\- Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo. 

\- John. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El recién llegado alargó la mano y trató de acariciar la mejilla de Sebastian, pero el muchacho se apartó a tiempo

\- Te echaba de menos y además me he enterado que participarás en el concurso ese de los cocineros del mundo. – El hombre sonrió, pero su gesto se convirtió en una mueca oscura. – Venía a desearte suerte.

Sebastian no se imaginaba que los recuerdos podían hacer tanto daño al regresar a su cabeza, incluso cuando había pasado tanto tiempo. 

Quería cerrar la puerta o salir corriendo. Aunque la parte más orgullosa de su interior le instaba a dar un buen puñetazo en la cara a ese hombre y dejarle claro que lo había superado todo.

\- Veo que todavía te impresiona verme. – Dijo John con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios que todavía ponía la piel de gallina a Sebastian. – Un día de estos te invito a cenar y me dices porque rechazas te mi oferta. 

De nuevo la sonrisa. Como la odiaba; verla sacaba lo peor de él. 

\- Te ahorraré perder el tiempo. – Contestó Sebastian con las dos manos apretadas entre la puerta y el marco. – Jamás saldré contigo y puedes olvidarte de tus negocios

John dio un paso adelante dentro del apartamento pero Sebastián se le puso delante cortando el paso. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que demostrarle que las cosas habían cambiado, que había madurado y podía plantarle cara.

\- Si no me equivoco es tu padre el que lleva todos los negocios familiares.

\- No soy un negocio, ni algo con lo que se pueda comerciar. 

John asintió y guardó silencio. Sebastian sabía que no sería tan fácil librarse de él ahora que había vuelto a su vida. El hombre se ajustó la chaqueta y alargó la ano para acariciar la mejilla de Sebastian. No tuvo tiempo se impedirlo como tampoco pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir que su piel se congelaba.

No había cambiado nada. Su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo que cinco años atrás. El mismo cabello blanco que ahora si que tenía sentido con su edad; perfectamente peinado y engominado y ese traje que le hacía parecer un mafioso… justo lo que Sebastian sabía que era.

\- Por fortuna es tu padre quien tiene la última palabra. De todas formas te he traído un pequeño detalle para el concurso. 

John se agachó y cogió una caja del suelo. La dejó frente a Sebastian y tras unos segundos el joven cocinero se vio obligado a cogerla si quería que se marchará. No la abrió, apenas le hizo caso. No iba a permitir que John aprovechara el momento para colarse en su casa.

\- Espero que te guste y te sea útil. – Otra maldita caricia en su mejilla. Si continuaba tocándole, Sebastian terminaría vomitando. – De todas formas, ten en cuenta que tu padre nunca quiso que te lo diera. Decía que no iba con la tradición de vuestra familia. 

El mensaje, críptico y sin sentido para Sebastian fue lo último que dijo el hombre más maduro antes de despedirse, ponerse el sombrero que guardaba en su mano y marcharse pasillo adelante hasta el ascensor. 

Sebastián esperó, con la caja entre las manos hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y se quedó solo en el pasillo. Entonces se dejó llevar, se apoyó con la espalda en la pared, cerró los ojos y luchó consigo mismo para respirar con normalidad. Como dolía hacerse el fuerte cuando sentía miedo.

Miró la caja. Le daba pánico pensar que había podido regalarle el mismo hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible durante un año entero. Entró de nuevo en casa y dejó la caja sobre la encimera de la cocina

La abrió con mucho cuidado. Pero se quedó sorprendido ante lo que encontró en su interior. No era más que un libro, un manuscrito viejo y en bastante mal estado. No tenía nombre en la portada y al abrirlo se encontró con que cada página estaba escrita a mano, llenas todas ellas de nombres de ingredientes, condimentos y frases sin sentido sobre sus propiedades. 

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que me ayudará esto a ganar el concurso? – Dejó el libro sobre la encimera sin prestarle ya mucha atención y tiró la caja a la basura. – Muchas gracias John. Justo lo que necesitaba. Tu y tus bromas…

*

Estaba nublado cuando el vuelo de Nueva York aterrizó en la pista. Había sido un vuelo tranquilo pero demasiado largo. Chris apenas haba podido pegar ojo en aquellas horas, pensando en los próximos días. 

Tenía treinta y cuatro años. Era un hombre adulto y tenía la vida que siempre había querido. Se la había ganado después de todos los años trabajando desde abajo, intentando ser el mejor hasta conseguirlo. Ahora era un chef de renombre, era el dueño de cuatro restaurantes y sus libros de cocina eran biblias para muchos jóvenes cocineros.

Sin embargo no era un hombre libre. No complemente por lo menos. Ahí estaba, de camino al concurso de cocina más importante del mundo y tenía que fingir, tenía que pasar con una novia postiza porque reconocer que era gay no sería una buena publicidad paso su figura.

Robert, su agente, todavía dormitaba en el asiento de al lado. Con las dos pastillas y el alcohol que se había tomado podía estar dormido unas cuantas horas más. Pero la voz del comandante diciendo que habían llegado a su destino en hora, le despertó.

\- Avísame cuando estemos de vuelta en casa. – Gruñó el agente. Se puso las gafas de sol y se estiró en el asiento. - ¿No podrían haber hecho el concurso, no se en Los Angeles por ejemplo?

\- Hay un mundo más allá de Estados Unidos, Robert. – Chris comenzó a recoger sus cosas, el móvil, el ordenador y su cuaderno de notas. 

\- Que exista no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme. – Terminó diciendo Robert con un gruñido. – Menos mal que el he traído algo para distraerme.

Tanto Robert como Chris miraron al otro lado del pasillo. Los asientos estaban ocupados por dos personas. El asiento del pasillo estaba ocupado por Tom, el camarero que todavía no había cumplido los veinte años y que Robert se había empeñado que llevara al concurso como su asistente. 

Obviamente el chico se había mostrado encantado con la idea de visitar la otra punta del mundo, aunque Chris sabía el motivo que tenía Robert para llevarlo. Por el momento Chris había preferido no hablar del mundo tema.

La otra persona era una mujer. Hayley tenía la misma edad de Chris, uno de los motivos por los que Robert la había escogido como acompañante de Chris. No quería a su cliente junto a una supermodels, no quería a todos los fotógrafos encima de él. A alguien al lado de Chris para acallar los rumores era suficiente. 

Hayley movió la mano a modo de saludo hacia Chris. Él le devolvió el gesto. Le caía bien, conocía a Hayley desde hacía un tiempo ya. Era actriz aunque por el momento no había tenido mucha fortuna. Chris supuso que verla cerca de un rostro conocido como suyo le ayudaría. En definitiva, como Robert decía, los dos saldrían beneficiados de su falsa relación.

\- Ya tengo las fotos del hotel. – Dijo Robert mientras las primeras filas del avión comenzaban a moverse. Le dio un codazo a Chris y le enseñó el móvil. – Cinco estrellas superior, el único del país. Spa, habitación de lujo, minibar y todas las comidas que quieras gratis. Muy mal nos tendría que ir estos días para no dormir acompañados.

\- Tengo que recordarte que… - Chris hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Tom. – apenas tiene edad para trabajar… no creo que a sus padres o a la ley le guste saber que se acuesta con que tiene más del doble de su edad.

\- Todavía no hemos hecho nada.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. No la cagues esta vez. Tom es un gran chico y podría llegar lejos en mi cocina.

Dejaron de hablar al ver que sus acompañantes se ponían en pie. Apenas le había costado a Chris convencer a Tom para que le acompañará al concurso. Pero para llevarle había tenido que prometer a sus padres que cuidaría de él. Sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de mantenerlo a salvo de alguien como Robert y todo lo que involucrada su agente

Una limusina les esperaba en el aeropuerto. Tom estaba emocionado con todo aquello, con una vida tan diferente a la suya. Imaginaba lo que dirían sus amigos cuando les contara sobre el viaje. Por su parte, Hayley intentaba ser discreta, apenas se dejaba notar al lado de Chris cuando llegaron los primeros periodistas. 

Chris respondió amistosamente a las primeras preguntas en el aeropuerto y Robert comenzó a hacer su trabajo evitando algunas preguntas incómodas para el chef.

Una vez en el hotel los cuatro se separaron en el lobby para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Chris y Robert tenían cada uno una suite en la planta más alta del hospital, como todos los chefs invitados al concurso y sus representantes. Desde luego era un hotel de lujo como pocos que Chris hubiera visto en su vida. No se imaginaba que pudiera haber un lugar así en el centro de Bucharest.

Con la cantidad de gente que había ya en la recepción del hotel, entre turistas ricos y participantes del concurso, tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para poder coger el ascensor. Mientras lo hacían, Se les unieron otros dos hombres jóvenes. Uno parecía realmente joven, probablemente no había cumplido todavía los veinte años. Sus profundos ojos azules destacaban junto con su perfecta sonrisa de dentadura impecable. Era alto como Chris y de cabello moreno, dando a todo el conjunto una enorme belleza que no pasó desapercibida a Robert.

\- Tu cara me suena. ¿Te presentas al concurso? Aunque pareces muy joven para tener todos los requisitos.

El chico sonrió ampliando así todavía más su sonrisa. 

\- Seguramente me habrá visto aparecer en el fondo de las fotos que había publicado en los reportajes son mis padres. – El chico alargó la mano en un gesto educado y tanto Robert como Chris se la estrecharon. – Soy Alec Lightwood. 

\- ¡Lightwood! Por supuesto. – Chris le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico y lanzó una carcajada nerviosa. – Siempre he admirado mucho a tus padres. Me ofrecieron ser segundo de cocina de uno de sus restaurantes. 

\- Y por lo visto no sólo son buenos en lo que Había cocina se refiere. – Robert bajó las gafas de sol y guiño un ojo a Alec.   
\- Robert, por favor. – Le recriminó Chris. – Disculpa su comportamiento. No ha sido el mismo desde hace un tiempo.   
Chris sintió en su cuello la mirada de odio de Robert. Sabía lo que decía y era lo bastante bueno como para no hablar demasiado. Tal vez ese había sido el error, permitir a su amigo esconder el dolor y seguir adelante.

Cuando regresarán a casa del concurso hablarían. Ya estaba cansado de ver a su agente como una abeja de flor en flor intentando cazar a todos los jovencitos que se le ponían por delante. 

Alec decidió subir andando a su habitación. Decís estar acostumbrado a hacer deporte todos los días, a correr ocho kilómetros antes de entrar a trabajar en el restaurante

\- Unos tramos de escaleras no serán gana cosa.

\- ¿Corres? – Chris sacó su móvil del bolsillo. – Yo también, todos los días. Da igual que llueva o haga frío. Si no te importa tener compañía mañana podríamos salir juntos. No conozco la ciudad y no me gustaría perderme

\- Claro. Déjame tu número y te aviso cuando me levante.

El muchacho se fue escaleras arriba y Chris y Robert todavía se lo quedaron mirando n momento. Robert le dio un codazo en las costillas a Chris y volvió a ajustarse las gafas de sol.

\- Y luego soy yo el que va a por los jovencitos. 

\- El footing se hace mejor en compañía, no busco acabar en su cama. Aunque de todas formas no soy un viejo verde que ha pasado los cincuenta. 

Robert gruñó, no soportaba que se le recordaba la edad que tenía y menos cuando no había tenido tiempo de aplicarse su crema ansiedad y toma su tratamiento semanal de algas regeneradoras por culpa del viaje.

Si embargo no pudo protestar porque alguien a la espalda de ambos comenzó a hablar en una mezcla de rumano y un muy incorrecto inglés.

\- Yo… disculpen… sorry. Busco la reception por el concurso. Estoy nuevo este año.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta; Robert se echó a reír, mientras que Chris se fijó en aquel rostro enrojecido por los nervios y la vergüenza; unos ojos que parecían verdes, azules y grises a un mismo tiempo y una sonrisa forzada que trataba de simular confianza.

\- Al fondo del lobby. – Contestó Chris señalando con el dedo. – Ahora probablemente estará lleno de gente. Si vas en un par de horas no perderás tanto tiempo.

El desconocido, un hombre joven, tal vez un par de años menor que el, ligeramente más bajo y con un cabello negro despeinado, seguramente por algún gesto nervioso típico de él, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, abiertos los suyos de par en par.

\- Creo que no ha entendido una palabra de lo que has dicho. – Murmuró Robert.

\- Entiendo… entiendo. Registration hora es llena. Espero dos horas.

\- Exacto. – Chris sonrió. Aquel tipo le producía cierta ternura inexplicable. Tal vez verlo tan perdido hacía que le recordará a él unos años atrás. – Perdona, no me he presentado. Soy Chris Evans uno de los chefs americanos del concurso y él es Robert Downey, mi agente.

\- Oh… Chris Evans. Te conozco. He visto te en Internet y televisión. Eres genial.

\- Gracias…. Pero es solo cuestión de disciplina y mucha práctica… y tener curiosidad claro. 

\- Curiosidad… si. Sebastian Stan… chef de aquí de Rumanía. 

\- Sebastian… nunca oído ese nombre. 

\- Seguramente será el invitado por el concurso. Les daba pena no tener algún cocineros del país organizador. Sebastian, ha sido un placer, pero Chris necesita descansar a partir de mañana los días van a ser muy largos para los que van a llegar a la final. 

Robert empujó a Chris hacia el ascensor que abría sus puertas en ese momento y dejaron solo a Sebastian allí. No había comprendido todas las palabras que había pronunciado el tal Robert, pero le había quedado claro que era un prepotente, alguien seguro de que Sebastian era un don nadie y que sólo estaba en el concurso por pena.

\- Podrías haber sido un poco más educado. – Protestó Chris al apoyarse en la pared del ascensor. 

\- Estabas hablando con el enemigo. Casi le estabas poniendo ojitos y si os dejaba terminabas en la cama con él, Desvelando tu estrategia para el concurso. 

\- Estaba siendo educado, eso es todo. Deberías saber ya que no todo el mundo es como tu, algunos todavía pensamos con el cerebro de arriba. 

El ascensor se detuvo en la última planta. Los dos salieron y Chris no tardó ni dos segundos en despedirse de su agente. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. 

No se fijó en el lujo que le rodeaba. Apenas le interesaba. Había crecido en un ambiente verdaderamente humilde, había comenzado a trabajar desde abajo y se había ganado a pulso todo lo que tenía. Una suite más o menos grande, un jacuzzi que casi ocupaba todo el baño y las mejores vistas de la ciudad no iban a impresionarle especialmente.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un mensaje de voz de Robert, que parecía no ser capaz de dejarle solo ni cinco minutos, recibido en el móvil le devolvió al mundo real.

“Ni que fuera un apestado para que salgas corriendo. Quería decirte que no olvides la cena de presentación de mañana y la sesión con los fotógrafos de esta noche. Ponte guapo, Hayley estará perfecta como tu acompañante o lo que tu quieras.”

*

Cuando Sebastian se quedó solo frente a los ascensores se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en algo demasiado grande para él. Desde que había comenzado a cocinar, pronto le habían nombrado como el mejor cocinero demás país, el que mejor controlaba la tradición y al mismo tiempo quien podía revolucionar la cocina rumana.

Lo habían llevado en palmillas, le habían hecho creer que era un tipo de superhéroe de los fogones. La realidad, ahora se daba cuenta, era muy diferente. Nadie lo conocía fuera de las fronteras rumanas y para la gente de élite que se iba a presentar al concurso, tan solo era un pringado que apenas sabía comunicarse. 

Pocos días antes, su padre le había dado una charla bastante aburrida sobre la herencia familiar, sobre lo importante que era usar en el concurso la experiencia familiar y sobretodo los productos que sus antepasados habían usado siempre.

\- Solo así lograrás darles a esos jueces que creen saberlo todo, lo que realmente estaban esperando. 

Sebastian había tomado aquellas palabras como historietas que habían pasado de generación en generación, de padres a hijos en su familia, como el cuento de Santa Claus o el del hada de los dientes. Él prefería hacer las cosas a su manera , usar nuevas técnicas y buscar nuevos sabores.

Ahora, después del encuentro con el gran Chris Evans y sobretodo con su agente, el miedo le hizo ver las cosas de manera. Ahora lo veía más claro o al menos eso creía.

Tenía claro que el chef Evans era uno de los hombres más guapos que había tenido delante en toda su vida. Pero también tenía claro que nunca sería la revolución de la cocina. Así que decidió volver a escuchar las palabras de su padre y usar esa tradición familiar para intentar ganar el concurso.

Tal vez su padre no estaba tan equivocado.


	4. Chapter 4

El día que comenzaba el concurso, Sebastian llego tarde a la ronda de presentación de los concursantes. Hacía ya unos días que no dormía demasiado, así que tampoco se sentía demasiado cansado. Además, la noche había sido intensa y la conversación con su padre especialmente educativa… si es que podía decirlo así.

Tras ser humillado en el hotel por el agente de Chris Evans, fue directamente al restaurante para hablar con su padre. Pasó primero por su apartamento para coger el libro que el antiguo socio de su padre le había regalado. Por mucho que no viera nada interesante en él; algo le decía que para alguien que creía en las antiguas tradiciones como su padre probablemente sería importante.

Cuando llegó era tarde. Los últimos clientes se habían marchado ya, tan solo quedaba uno de los camareros limpiando y su madre se había marchado a casa. Su padre estaba sentado frente a la barra con una taza de café delante.

\- Te estaba esperando. Pensaba que llegarías antes. – Le dijo sin tan siquiera volverse.

\- Seguí el consejo de un conocido y esperé un rato para registrarme. Tenía razón, las azafatas estaban mucho más tranquilas.

\- Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

Aunque no lo estaba viendo, Sebastian asintió y caminó hasta la barra. Se sentó junto a su padre y dejó el libro delante de los dos.

Su padre dio media vuelta y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

\- No eres de mi misma sangre. Pero cuando me case con tu madre y te adopté como hijo mío, supe que podría enseñarte el la tradición de mi familia. No quiero que nuestros usos mueran conmigo.

Sebastian adoraba a ese hombre. No era su padre natural, al que no había legado a conocer porque había muerto antes de nacer él. Pero aquel hombre humilde, afable, dueño por aquel entonces de un pequeño restaurante del que apenas nadie sabía nada, lo había convertido en su hijo y le había iniciado en lo que ahora el sueño de su vida; ser el mejor cocinero.

Desde luego se parecían poco. Nadie podría pensar que verdaderamente eran padre e hijo. Sebastian siempre había sido un joven atractivo, siempre había gustado a las chicas de su alrededor y algunos chicos, con los que había descubierto sus gustos sexuales. Ojos claros y especialmente llamativos con su cabello oscuro; algo más alto que la media. Le gustaba el deporte así que apenas ganaba algún kilo de más. En definitiva, todo lo contrario a su padre.

Aún así, era en la personalidad en lo que más se parecían; pues desde niño había aprendido a ser como él y lo había convertido en su mejor ejemplo a seguir.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió por fin Sebastian, con un gesto cariñoso de cabeza. – Y sabes que siempre te he estado agradecido por ello.

\- Pero nunca me has creído. Has visto las historias de la familia cómo…

\- Cómo leyendas, papá. ¿Cocineros magos? No estamos en Harry Potter.

\- No somos magos, Sebastian. Nuestro arte es algo sensorial, hacemos sentir cosas a la gente te lo he dicho siempre. Nuestras emociones al cocinar se convierten en las sensaciones de quien come nuestros platos.

Sebastian sonrió incrédulo y se sirvió una cerveza del barril. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado a su padre contarle esas historietas y todavía sonaba como si se las creyera.

\- Ya no tengo ocho años papá. No hace falta que me cuentes cuentos para que quiera convertirme en cocinero como tú.

El gesto de su padre se transformó de pronto. Como si alguien le hubiera golpeado y le hubiera dejado fuera de combate. Si verdaderamente creía en esas historias, Sebastian supuso que sería un duro golpe que su hijo siguiera siendo un escéptico. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía ni quería mentir al hombre que le había criado, diciendo que creía en un imposible.

Sin embargo su padre no dijo nada al respecto , su atención se posó en el libro sobre el que Sebastian tenía puestas las manos. Por un momento lo vio ponerse pálido, vio que apretaba sus manos callosas y con alguna que otra quemadura por aceite con tanta fuerza que temió escucharlas crujir de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿De donde has sacado ese libro?

Sebastian miró el volumen. No era más que un libro viejo, antiguo si es que tenía algún valor. Pero desde luego, nada por lo que ponerse así.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

\- John Slattery me lo dio hace un par de días. Vino hasta mi apartamento. ¿Le has dicho tú donde vivo ahora? – Pese a lo que tuviera que decirle sobre un libro que parecía provocarle miedo, su padre no contestó. – Joder papá. Me fui de un piso que el gustaba de verdad para alejarme de ese… de ese tipo y ahora le has dicho donde vivo. ¿Es que tengo que irme del país para perderlo por fin de vista?

\- Es un hombre poderoso. Su ayuda nos vendría bien.

\- Y por eso no me preguntas de estoy de acuerdo. Es mi vida y vosotros os ponéis de acuerdo para jugar con ella.

\- Dime que te ha dicho John sobre el libro.

Sebastian gruñó. Como siempre, su padre cambiaba de tema porque no era capaz de enfrentarse a ese tipo.

\- Papá de verdad. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decirte? – El silencio y la mirada fija en él, le dijo que no había nada por hacer. – Quería desearme suerte en el concurso y me di el libro diciendo que hay cosas que no eres capaz de hacer. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

\- No puedo pedirte que me des ese libro. Ahora te pertenece. Maldito John… - Su padre clavó los dedos en el mostrador. – Sólo te pido que no uses este libro

durante el concurso. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de él cuando haya pasado el certamen.

\- ¿Pero que tiene este libro? – Sebastian lo abrió y pasó rápidamente algunas páginas. – Parecen encantamientos o chorradas así.

Su padre cerró de golpe el volumen y apartó la mano como si ardiera con el contacto. Era una situación tan absurda. Se trataba de un libro, uno de cocina probablemente. No un arma de destrucción masiva.

\- Ese libro ha sido una pesadilla para mi familia desde hace siglos. John lo sabe y por eso te lo ha dado. Pero no debes usarlo bajo ningún concepto. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Papá…

\- Puedes ganar ese concurso. Desde que te adopté quise hacerte ver la fuerza del sentimiento que pones en tus platos. Da igual su aspecto, poco importa su forma siempre y cuando pongas todo tu ser en ellos. – Sebastian escuchó en completo silencio. Había escuchado eso tantas veces. Sabía lo que el estado de ánimo del cocinero podía hacer a un plato. Pero más de eso le parecía fantasía. - ¿Recuerdas que siempre te he dicho que eras muy joven para canalizar tu energía hasta tu cocina? – Sebastian asintió, ahora tenía la curiosidad de saber donde terminaba todo ese discurso. – Debes saber ahora que un espíritu demasiado joven no puede soportar la presión. Algún día te contaré lo que le pasó al segundo hijo del tío.

Sebastian sabía que su el hermano de su padre había tenido dos hijos, pero nunca había conocido al segundo. Apenas había oído hablar de él.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Después de todo, no comparto la sangre de la familia.

\- Eso es lo que siempre he temido. – Su padre hizo girar el taburete y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cogió la mano de su hijo y la apretó con fuerza. – Aunque no seamos de la misma sangre, puedo enseñarte antes de mañana como usar nuestra habilidad. Puedes canalizar las emociones pero eso te agotará rápidamente, deberás tener cuidado.

Sebastian quiso decirle que no tenía tiempo, que quería aprovechar las horas que le quedaban para probar un par de recetas nuevas. Pero su padre creía de verdad en esas historias, en esa fuerza personal, esa magia de la familia. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, no sería Sebastian quien le rompiera el corazón.

\- Muy bien. Tampoco iba a dormir mucho esta noche con los nervios. Soy todo oídos.

*

Alec tampoco tuvo mucha fortuna de dormir Aquello noche. En cuanto se tumbó en la cama. A pesar de estar agotado del vuelo y que el jet lag le había puesto la cabeza como un bombo; tan solo logró conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas. Sin embargo, el sueño que se apoderó de su cabeza consumió toda su energía.

En el sueño, reconoció a algunos de sus antepasados que había visto siempre en cuadros y fotos. También reconoció a su abuelos cuando eran niños. Estaban todos reunidos, sentados en sofás y sillones lujosos. Algunas de las personas estaban en sillas algo más apartados.

Alec se sentía como creía que se sentiría un fantasma que rondara por aquella casa sin ser visto. Se sentía volando sobre las cabezas de todos los asistentes y tuvo que esforzarse para poner unos pies que no tenía sobre el suelo.

También tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar lo que sus antepasados.

\- Es hora de que pase a nuevas manos. – Dijo un de los hombres más mayores allí reunidos. Si recordaba bien, era su tatarabuelo.

\- ¿Cuándo sabremos quien es el elegido? – Preguntó una mujer que aparentaba rondar los cuarenta años. Era una tía lejana, tan solo había visto un par imágenes de ella

\- Las estrellas no nos han dicho nada. – Contestaron a un mismo tiempo dos hombres jóvenes exactamente iguales. Nunca Había oído hablar de gemelos en la familia.

\- Los posos del café y las hojas de perejil y hierba buena tampoco dicen nada. – Nada, otra mujer de la que no sabía absolutamente nada.

De pronto un rayo iluminó la habitación desde la ventana y le siguió el trueno. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe chocando contra las paredes y una sombra alta entró.

Todos los asistentes guardaron silencio y lo miraron. Alec podía decir que estaban atemorizados por esa presencia. También podía casi asegurar que se trataba de un fantasma como él.

Cuando llegó al centro de la estancia echó a un lado la capa con la que cubría su vistosa vestimenta dorada.

\- El chico llegará.- Dijo el desconocido mirando directamente Alec. – En Rumanía se encontrarán nuestros destinos. En Rumanía vendrá a mí.

La sombra que ahora se había vuelto completamente dorada se volvió hacia él y con unos ojos invisibles le miró fijamente. Alec notó que se quedaba petrificado. A pesar de no tener un cuerpo físico, una fuerza imposible le impedía moverse.

\- Él todavía no ha nacido. Ninguno de vosotros lo verá. Pero cuando llegue a este mundo, le llamaré a mi lado. Rumanía será nuestro lugar de encuentro.

Alec despertó de golpe en mitad de la noche. Su propio grito le asustó, solo esperaba que no apareciera nadie del hotel para preguntar. Se incorporó y apartó las sábanas. El sudor cubría su cuerpo. Fue al baño y se metió bajo la ducha y trató de relajar su cuerpo.

Todavía podía sentirse paralizado, el cuerpo agarrotado como si unas manos invisibles le estuviera sujetando. Se quedó un buen rato bajo el agua, calmando su cuerpo y su cerebro.

Aquel sueño, visión o lo que fuera que acababa de pasar le había dejado descompuesto. Esa figura había entrado en su alma, haba visto más de lo que Alec había querido mostrar a nadie. Aquel ser, demasiado poderoso para ser tan solo un sueño.

Se echó a reír. Alec no era un paranoico pero todavía le temblaban las manos.

Se cubrió con una toalla y volvió al dormitorio. Se sentó frente al teléfono. Estaba convencido, después de aquel sueño, que sus padres sabían más sobre su familia de lo que siempre había creído.

Nadie contestó al otro lado. Según la diferencia horaria sería casi medianoche en casa de sus padres. Probablemente estaban durmiendo, aunque una parte de su mente le decía que en realidad no querían hablar con él.

Colgó, se volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Sabía que no volvería a dormir esa noche, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Si lo que aquella presencia misteriosa había dicho era cierto, lo más probable era que su viaje a Rumanía y que su madre le pidiese participar en el concurso no fueran coincidencias.

*

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el timbre de la habitación despertó de golpe a Chris.

Había tardado bastante en conciliar el sueño. Por algún extraño motivo, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en un completo desconocido de ojos azules y sonrisa inocente que había conocido unas horas antes en los ascensores.

Por eso no le costó mucho levantarse y abrir la puerta, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Robert. A las tres de la mañana su agente no quería hablar de trabajo.

\- Tengo un problema. – Dijo Robert mientras se abría paso hasta el minibar.

\- Tienes más de un problema. ¿De cual de todos se trata ahora mismo?

Medio dormido y cansado, Chris se sentó en la cama y esperó la respuesta.

\- Tu eres mi problema. – Chris se quedó sin respiración. – No me malinterpretes, no estoy interesado en ti de esa forma. Pero he visto como miras al tío ese en los ascensores.

\- ¿Y ahora vas a decirme que no puedo fijarme en ningún otro concursante? Ese tal Sebastian necesitaba ayuda y se la ofrecí. Pero no seré yo quien niegue estaba bueno.

\- Ves, ese es mi problema. – Robert vació una de las minúsculas botellas de vodka en un vaso y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. - Eres un tío demasiado perfecto. Te gusta alguien y no termina a los veinte minutos en la cama contigo. ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo he tenido que cambiarme tres veces de ascensor para no estar a solas con tu asistente.

\- ¡Fue tu idea traerlo!

Robert gruñó y bebió el vaso de un trago como si de agua se tratara.

\- Lo sé, lo se. Por eso estoy aquí. Estaba de camino a su habitación, iba a invitarle a tomar algo y luego…

\- No necesitó más detalles. Creo que lo he entendido.

-´El caso es que estoy trabajando, no quiero que haya ningún escándalo alrededor de tu nombre.

\- Cualquiera diría que te estás convirtiendo en un hombre responsable.

Chris se echó a reír. Estaba perdiendo horas de sueño antes del día de presentación del concurso porque su agente y amigo acababa de descubrir que tenía conciencia. No le hacía gracia pensar que los concursantes y sobretodo las cámaras de televisión lo veían con ojeras y empezaran a especular que había hecho la noche anterior para tener ese aspecto tan horrible. Había aceptado presentarse al concurso con una novia postiza, después de todo Hayley era una buena chica, simpática, de conversación agradable y comprensiva. No había intentado nada con él, sino todo lo contrario, había sido una de las pocas personas con las que había podido hablar sobre su situación, sobre tener que ocultar su sexualidad y ella, como si de su propia hermana se tratara, le había comprendido y había aceptado cubrirle. 

Chris no quería más problemas.

\- Lo que deberías hacer es irte a tu habitación, dejar de beber para no hacer ninguna tontería que salga mañana en las páginas del corazón y prepararte para mañana. Necesito que mantengas a los malditos fotógrafos lejos de mi esta vez. Por mucho que haya que vender nuestra falsa relación, me gustaría ser discreto esta vez.

Se levantó. Había sido un día muy largo con el viaje, el registro y la presión de la prensa a su alrededor. Necesitaba dormir, aunque sólo fueran un par de horas. Acompañó a Robert hasta la puerta de la habitación, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se despidió de él hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había tratado no hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho. Le había causado mucha ternura verlo. Apenas hablaba inglés y allí estaba, en medio de un concurso internacional. Parecía un cachorro abandonado en medio de la carretera y Chris tenía debilidad por los animalillos desamparados.

Sonrió pensando en él y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Pero en ese momento de duermevela, la imagen de Sebastian le acompañó hasta que se quedó finalmente dormido.

*

El hotel era un hervidero de voces, ruidos, pinches que corrían de arriba abajo siguiendo los encargos de sus jefes y los periodistas que esperaban la llegada de los jueces.

Sebastian llegó pronto y fue directamente al bar para desayunar.

No había dormido. Su padre le había tenido entretenido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todavía no podía creerse lo que le había contado y mucho menos podía creerse que por un momento había planteado creerse esa historia.

“Solo te pido que tengas cuidado hijo. Ahora que sabes como usar tus emociones, también sabes que será peligroso para ti.” Dejó la cucharilla sobre la mesa y se tomó poco a poco el café con leche. “Tus emociones cuando cocines controlarán las de aquellos que prueben tus platos. Pero todo lo salga de ti… ya lo sabes…”

\- Se llevará parte de mi ser. – Susurró para si mismo. Sonrió incrédulo. – Ay papá… si yo creyera en todas tus supersticiones no habría llegado a ser el mejor cocinero del país.

\- No soy un experto en rumano. - Sebastian palideció al ver de nuevo, junto a su mesa, a Chris Evans. – Pero algo me dice, por tu cara, que te crees mejor de lo que dice alguien de ti. ¿Tu padre? Porque si sigues molesto por lo que dijo Robert ayer, yo no me preocuparía, solo lo dijo para ponerte nervioso. Es su forma de saludar a la gente.

\- Yo… - Sebastian apenas había entendido un par de palabras de todo ese discurso, pero la sola presencia de su ídolo allí le bastaba práctica ponerle de los nervios.

\- Era una broma, tranquilo. Yo también tengo el ego bastante subido.

\- Pero tu… quiero decir tu…

La megafonía resonó por todo el hotel, señalando el inicio de las presentaciones del jurado y concursantes en diez minutos.

\- Nos vemos en el escenario. – Se despidió Chris con una sonrisa en los labios que dejó sin aliento a Sebastian. – Estoy seguro que harás algo increíble.

Sebastian lamentó no haber entendido todo lo que el otro chef le había dicho pero con esa sonrisa imagino que no sería nada malo.

Los nervios por el concurso, por ser un don nadie frente a gente como Chris Evans y otros de los participantes volvieron a él al quedarse solo en el bar. Era el momento de demostrar quien era.


	5. Chapter 5

El escenario era suyo. Las miradas de cientos de personas estaban puestas en él, todas en silencio. De pronto, haber salido en las publicaciones gastronómicas del país y ser reconocido como el chef nacional más joven y con mayor futuro no importaba nada.

Sebastian estaba de los nervios desde que le habían llamado para que saliera a presentar ese. Miró a los asistentes. Toda aquella gente trabajada le miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro. Mientras, a la derecha del escenario estaba la mesa de los tres jueces.

A todos los conocía de sobras, no había muchas personalidades en la cocina como ellos. A la izquierda se sentaba una cara conocida. Chris Evans le miraba directamente, aunque ahora, había desaparecido su sonrisa tan característica. Le miraba serio, formal, pero con una intensidad en los ojos que le ponía el estómago del revés. 

Pocos hombres había visto en su vida tan guapos como Chris, aunque también debía reconocer que no se había atrevido a tener una vida sexual muy activa. La vergüenza y el miedo siempre habían sido demasiado fuertes.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada del rostro de Evans casi de inmediato. No era muy profesional para un cocinero que quería llegar a ser el mejor del mundo ponerse colorado por la mirada de otro hombre.

A su lado había otro hombre. Por su rostro amable podría ser, seguramente el más benevolente de los cuatro jueces del concurso. Era también el más menudo de todos. A diferencia de los demás, sonreía, era la primera vez que ejercía de juez en una competición así. Sebastian había visto en la televisión muchas veces al chef Renner y tenía todos sus libros. Su cocina era la más discreta, pero siempre destacaba por exacta y sofisticada.

Un puesto más allá estaba el único juez que no era americano. Paul Bettany llevaba muchos años en el mundo de la cocina, aunque también era el único de los cuatro que no era chef. Su cadena de restaurantes daba ya la vuelta al mundo y tenía un gran reconocimiento a nivel mundial por llevar toda su vida en la mundo de las cocinas, hasta convertirse en uno de empresarios gastronómicos más importantes.

Por último estaba el hombre al que todos los concursantes temían. Samuel L Jackson imponía por ser un hombre de gran tamaño, por la mirada que ocultaba siempre bajo sus gafas de sol, por esa voz recia que parecía a punto de soltar unos cuantos improperios y sobretodo por la rigidez de sus comentarios sobre los platos de otros cocineros. 

Cada uno de los cuatro, comentó en pocas palabras su cometido en aquella competición, lo que esperaban de la aspirantes y como iban a evaluar las diferentes pruebas.

\- Al finalizar de cada ronda uno de vosotros, - Dijo Evans mirando a todos los concursantes, que ahora se encontraban sobre el escenario. – Dejará esta competición, hasta que tan sólo quede uno. 

\- No aceptaremos ningún tipo de trampas ni juego sucio. – Siguió diciendo Jeremy Renner. – Cualquier cosa que nos haga pensar que algo no es correcto, el concursante será automáticamente expulsado. 

\- Buscamos lo mejor, aquel que demuestren tener más posibilidades de convertirse en el próximo chef que revolucionará la cocina. Los finalistas tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar en alguno de nuestros restaurantes. – Dijo con su tono inglés Bettany.

\- Pero sobretodo, queremos veros luchar, dejaros la piel cada vez que piséis este escenario. De lo contrario, os aconsejo que dejéis esta competición y no nos hagáis perder el tiempo. – Sentenció finalmente Samuel L Jackson dando así inicio oficialmente al concurso.

Cuando el resto de concursantes dejaron el escenario, Sebastian se encontró a solas. Los cuatro jueces le miraban, todos los contrincantes el miraban, a excepción de ese muchacho americano tan guapo, Alec creía haber escuchado que se llamaba. Tenía la mirada pérdida en la nada, en sus pensamientos. Fruncía el ceño, algo le preocupaba. A Evans le pasaba lo mismo, aunque tenía la mirada clavada en él, se notaba que algo no iba bien en su rostro. 

Sin embargo, por mucho que le gustaría ayudar al chico y a Evans, le preocupaba demasiado el discurso que tenía que dar para presentar su tipo de cocina y lo que iba a ofrecer aquellos días, como para pensar en nada más.

\- Díganos señor Stan. ¿Qué podemos esperar de usted estos días y que le haga merecedor de ganar esta competición? – Le preguntó Jeremy Renner.

Sebastian tragó saliva y se tomó un momento para pensar su respuesta.

\- En primer lugar me siento muy halagado por haber sido invitado a este evento como representante de mi país. Se que la cocina rumana no es especialmente conocida fuera de nuestras fronteras y es eso precisamente lo que quiero cambiar. Me propongo juntar la cocina rumana más tradicional junto con los nuevos estilos culinarios.

Sabía que sus palabras no servirían de mucho si no hacía una primera demostración de presentación a la altura de lo que esperaban de él. Durante los últimos días había repasado todos los platos rumanos que conocía. Había apartado los más sencillos, pero también los más complicados, apenas tenía treinta minutos para preparar ese primer plato. Finalmente se había quedado con un par de posibilidades y había dejado a sedición final para el momento exacto de la presentación y sobretodo a su estado de ánimo.  
Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera haciendo caso a lo que le había dicho su padre. Estaba escuchando a su corazón, a lo que su fuero interno le decía que sería el mejor plato para poner sus sentimientos. Así había terminado por decidirse por cocinar Un plato de drob.

Conocía el plato perfectamente. Haba visto a su padre hacerlo un millón de veces y el mismo lo había preparado otras cientos más. Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Pero en esa ocasión, después de haber escuchado lo que le había contado su padre, decidió haceos de otra forma; nada de técnica, nada de repetir en su cabeza cada uno de los pasos a seguir.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó lo que su corazón tenía que decirle y comenzó a cocinar. 

Sus manos se pusieron en marcha solas y sin darse cuenta hizo algunos pequeños cambios con relación a la receta original que pronto hicieron el plato más sabroso. Todo salía de su interior, un poco más de sal antes de que el agua hierva, dejarlo enfriar antes de continuar y un toque de especias que jamás se le habría ocurrido.

Hizo lo mismo con el emplatado. Para cuando el plato estuvo completamente hecho, poco tenía que ver con la receta original. Lo miró impresionado por su propio trabajo y sobretodo porque no había pensado, pasado el tiempo que tenía, apenas podía decir con exactitud que pasos había seguido, que cambios había hecho y lo más importante, porque se sentía tan agotado ahora que sus piernas apenas le sostenían y el sudor cubría su rostro.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre, aquello de que si usaba las capacidades de la familia consumiría su propia energía. No imaginaba que fuera algo tan cierto.

Los aplausos del público terminaron con sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza de la mesa de trabajo y se dio cuenta que había pasado al menos un par de minutos fuera de juego. Todos los asistentes le miraban, los otros concursantes también y el jurado le estaba hablando pero no se había dado ni cuenta.

\- Señor Stan. – Dijo el juez Bettany con un tono de voz ligeramente irritado. - ¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buena cara.

\- Si, si. Estaba nervioso por… pero estoy bien ahora.

\- Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Podría contarnos ahora lo que nos ha preparado y servírnoslo?

Sebastián asintió, no muy seguro de lo que podía decir. Por un lado estaba la receta típica de aquel plato. Por otro estaban todos los cambios que había hecho. Muchos era incapaz de recordarlos, todavía no se podía creer que sus manos se hubieran movido solas de esa manera.

Después de terminar su explicación, los cuatro jueces parecían convencidos, aunque Evans no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si pudiera leer su mente, como si supiera que había algo que Sebastian no les había contado. Intentó no mirarle directamente, de alguna forma sabía que no había forma de esconderle nada.

Colocó los cuatro platos delante los jueces y dio dos paso atrás hasta la marca que le habían indicado en los ensayos. Ahora que había terminado, notó que las piernas le flojea banco y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no dejarse caer. Era imposible que su cuerpo consumirá su energía tan pronto. Agotarse de esa manera no era propio de él y por mucho que la voz de su padre repitiera las mismas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez, Sebastian sabía que no era posible. 

Tras un par de minutos, los cuatro jueces hubieron probado su plato. Samuel L Jackson asintió llamando su atención y tras limpiarse con la servilleta carraspeó.

\- Sin duda es una propuesta interesante. No lo que esperariamos ver en una competición internacional. – Al escuchar eso, Sebastián se vio fuera. No era lo bastante bueno. Habla dado lo mejor de sí mismo y no había sido bastante. – Precisamente por eso estoy muy satisfecho. Veo claridad en tu plato, frescura, más allá de lo más tradicional de este país que se ve en tu creación

Sebastian simplemente sonrió. No sabía que decir. Le parecía sencillo conseguir una buena crítica de los medios nacionales, pero escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de uno de los mayores empresarios del mercado, hizo que su corazón se desbocara.  
Su primera aparición en el concurso terminó casi antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y tuvo que dejar el escenario. 

La megafonía llamó al siguiente participante para que hiciera su presentación. Nunca Había oído hablar de ese tal Alec Lightwood, aunque su apellido no era desconocido para él.

Lo vio mientras dejaba el escenario. Era mucho más joven que él, Sebastián se preguntó si había cumplido los veinte años ya. No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo cuando se cruzó con él. Era extremadamente guapo, pero un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza como un relámpago; a pesar de su sonrisa perfecta, su cuerpo de escándalo y el encanto que desprendía a cada paso; nunca sería tan atractivo como Chris Evans.

\- Nos tomaremos unos minutos de descanso antes de continuar con el siguiente participante. – El repentino anuncio del chef Evans cogió a todos por sorpresa. 

Chris Evans era conocido por su seriedad en la cocina. Jamás había cancelado no evento, una cita profesional. Había despedido a gente de su cocina por llegar cinco minutos tarde un solo día y se tomaba muy en serio todas las competiciones en las que tomaba parte.

Sus tres compañeros de jurado le miraron igualmente sorprendidos pero ninguno dijo nada. Hubiera quedado muy mal ver discutir a los jueces entre sí. 

Chris se levantó y dejó el escenario sin más explicaciones. Apenas se fijó en Alec cuando el chico le saludo, su mirada estaba fija en la figura de Sebastián que se alejaba, la mano apoyada en la pared, la espalda ligeramente inclinada. Había algo que había cambiado en el muchacho tras su primera exhibición y Chris debía saber si se trataba de algún tipo de trampas que hubiera hecho durante su presentación o si le ocurría algo de lo que preocuparse.

Por qué le interesaba tanto el estado del joven cocinero rumano, seguía siendo un misterio para él y precisamente por eso fue tras él.

Lo atrapó en el bar del hotel. Observó como se dejó caer en una de las banquetas y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos. 

\- Tal vez los demás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo si.

Sebastian giró la cabeza lentamente. Si ya le era difícil comprender lo que decía el chef americano, ahora le fue prácticamente imposible. Por eso tan solo se lo quedó mirando en silencio. 

\- Muy bien, no entiendes una sola palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo. O a lo mejor si y haces como si nada. Espero que no hayas hecho trampas, no me gustaría tener que descalificarte. Por eso espero que me digas que te ha pasado en ese escenario para que ahora te encuentres así.

Lo miró detenidamente. Tan solo había coincidido con Sebastian un par de veces y no podía decir que lo conociera de alguna forma. Pero si sabía que esas bolsas bajo sus ojos significaban que no había dormido nada durante la noche anterior. Su respiración cortada por interminables suspiros le dijo que estaba extremadamente cansado y la palidez de su rostro… pero no sabía a que venía su terrible estado.

\- Yo… he practicado muchos días para el concurso. – Contestó Sebastian dando por sentado que había entendido lo que el chef acababa de decir. – Hacer cocina rumana es fácil… ser un superchef es complicado. – Sonrió agotado, si era así como se sentía ahora, que sólo había pasado medio día de concurso, se preguntó como lograría llegar hasta el final. – Estaré bien esta tarde para otra ronda.

Chris se echó a reír. 

\- Eso ha sonado como si me estuvieras invitando a tomar una copa.

Sebastian no comprendía como había podido decir algo semejante pero no preguntó nada y se concentró en la taza de café que tenía delante.

\- Mira tío, - Continuó diciendo Evans. – No necesito que me digas lo que te pasa. Pero lo digo en serio, me caes bien, no me gustaría tener que echarte porque estas haciendo trampas. ¿Entiendes? 

Sebastian asintió. De nuevo no había entendido todo lo que el juez había dicho y tampoco era fácil concentrarse con aquellos ojos claros clavados en los suyos. Se mordió el labio mientras veía como el chef se marchaba de vuelta al concurso.

Terminó el café y decidió comer algo y descansar un poco. Por la tarde tenía que presentarse en la primera ronda del concurso y ahora mismo no se encontraba con fuerzas para pensar en nada más; ni siquiera en como había notado una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo, como había visto en su mente esa energía brotar de sus manos, salir de sus dedos y había rociado todo el plato con el sentimiento que quería que los jueces sintieran al comer su plato.

Era lo más extraño que le había ocurrido en toda su vida, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor no podía permitirse pensar en ello.

*

Alec miró las cosas que le había preparado para el concurso y la lista en la que le indicaba lo que tendría que conseguir allí. A pesar de no haber acudido al certamen, su madre le había dejado muy claro los platos que debía cocinar en cada etapa, siempre y cuando lograba llegar hasta la final.

Apenas le había permitido hacer un par de cambios en sus platos y no había conseguido deshacerse de la idea de encontrar el cangrejo perfecto.

“Ese plato puede significar tu destino. Digamos que será tu animal to térmico si le dejas llegar a tu corazón.”

De ninguna manera había entendido lo que eso significaba, sobretodo tratándose de su madre, de una persona lógica y que desde luego nunca se dejaba llevar por ese mismo corazón.

Cuando Alec le había preguntado por esa manía con el cangrejo, apenas había obtenido un escueto, apenas unos pocos chefs usan el cangrejo. Si quieres sorprender al jurado un plato de cangrejo perfecto puede hacerte ganar.

Con eso, Alec estaba en el escenario, sin haber cumplido siquiera los veinte años, enfrentándose a los mejores chefs del mundo y esperando la aprobación de las mayores personalidades del mundo de la cocina.

Estaba de los nervios. Ningún examen en el instituto le había hecho dentro así, ni las dudas sobre si seguir los pasos de sus padres o ir a la universidad. Llevaba cocinando desde que tenía ocho años, estar entre fogones había sido siempre lo lógico. Ahora sin embargo se sentía inseguro, de alguna manera fuera de lugar y con la sensación de que después del sueño de la noche anterior, faltaba una parte realmente importante de su vida.

El hombre que había conocido el día anterior; Gregg, no se mostró sorprendido cuando Alec quiso saber donde podía encontrar el mejor cangrejo del mercado. Su madre había sido muy específica sobre el cangrejo en cuestión. Debía encontrarlo en un mercado tradicional, no serviría ninguno que encontrara en un supermercado. Debía escoger uno cuidadosamente como un cachorro en la tienda de animales.

El motivo de todo aquello todavía no lo comprendía.

Ahí estaba ahora, encima de un escenario por primera vez en su vida. Imaginó que era el concursante más nervioso, posiblemente el que menos confiaba en sí mismo y por su juventud, el que contaba con menos experiencia. 

Además tenía un enorme cangrejo delante. No había visto muchos de esos bichos en su vida. Mirándolo ahora, lo primero que pensó fue que era la cosa más roja que había visto jamás. Su madre le había contado desde que era pequeño las muchas formas de cocinar el cangrejo y mientras decidía ahora, en el último momento, como prepararlo, recordó las palabras de su madre.

“Poca gente sabe cómo preparar un cangrejo, porque casi nadie entiende la profundidad que puede esconder este animal. Si lo tratas como se merece, es posible que un día te sitúe en tu camino.”

Nunca había comprendido que significaba aquello y preguntarle a su madre de poco le había servido porque no había obtenido ninguna respuesta más allá de, es tu destino, solo tu puedes saber lo que significa. 

Tenía la mirada de los cuatro jueces puesta en él, el silencio del público que casi le ponía de los nervios y las manos temblorosas acercándose al cangrejo y ni siquiera sabía porqué. 

“Eres tu Alec. Por fin has escuchado mi llamada.” Escuchar aquella voz al mismo tiempo que ponía las manos encima de un cangrejo muerto, casi le hizo gritar. Lo evitó, pero dio un respingo y un paso atrás. 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Lightwood? – Le preguntó Samuel L Jackson.

Alec asintió con un gesto nervioso de cabeza. Volvió a colocarse frente al cangrejo y acercó de nuevo las manos. Le quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para terminar su plato. Si no lo hacía sería automáticamente eliminado del concurso y solo podía imaginarse la reacción de sus padres si eso ocurría.

Cogió al animal y lo llevó a los fogones donde había visto agua a hervir.

“Siento tu miedo. No te preocupes no estoy dentro de ese cangrejo. Que sea el animal que escogí para acceder a este mundo y llegar hasta ti, no me pone dentro de todos los cangrejos.”

“¿Quién eres?”

“No me digas que no lo sabes. Me has visto en tus sueños y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, conscientemente, siempre he formado parte de tu vida. Porque sabía que eras tú.”

Alec se estremeció. El sueño seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Aquella figura oscura, pero que al mismo tiempo desprendía una inmensa luz en su interior. Apenas había podido verle, no sabía que cara tenía, pero en su entrada podía dibujar sin problemas una rasgos perfectos, finos y estilizados. Sabía que esas voz era muy antigua, la palabra inmortal se escribió delante de sus ojos. 

“Intentas resistirte a tu destino, quieres demostrarte y hacerme creer que puedes tomar otra dirección, una que te aleje de mi. Lamento hacerte sentir mal, si es que todavía no sientes lo mismo por mi que mi alma eterna ha sentido esperándote, pero estás unido a mi. Desde siempre y por siempre.”

\- Un plato muy interesante, señor Lightwood. – El comentario de Paul le hizo sobresaltar de nuevo. Levantó la mirada, estaba sudando, sin saber porque motivos le sudaban las manos

Miró su mesa de trabajo. Todo estaba recogido, limpio y delante de él una bandeja con el cangrejo que no recordaba haber cocinado.

“¿Lo ves? Alec, tu y yo muchacho, hacemos un buen equipo. Imagina lo que podemos hacer cuando aceptes tu puesto a mi lado.”

Alec se estremeció y sintió un latigazo eléctrico recorriendo su espalda.

\- ¿No tiene nada que decir señor Lightwood?

Levantó la mirada del plato que tenía delante y se dio cuenta que los jueces estaba hablando con él. Chris Evans le miraba fijamente y esperaba una respuesta.

\- Perdón, estaba pensando… quería hacer algo nuevo, arriesgarme con un plato que no conozco mucho. El cangrejo ha formado parte de la tradición de mi familia desde siempre. 

\- Pero no lo había cocinado antes. – Alec negó con la cabeza. – Entonces efectivamente ha sido un verdadero riesgo para alguien tan joven. Ahora tan solo nos queda probarlo y ver si ha merecido la pena.

Alec movió de nuevo la cabeza, asintiendo en este caso. Se retiró para que los camareros que trabajaban en el concurso llevarán su plato hasta la mesa de los jueces.

“Puedes estar tranquilo. Ese manjar es exquisito.” La voz de aquel ser, aquella criatura que había aparecido en su sueño, le hacía sentir vulnerable y al mismo se creía fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa. “Esos jueces no podrán no apreciarlo.”

\- ¿Quién eres? – Se atrevió a decir Alec en voz alta, pero no demasiado para que le oyera nadie a su alrededor. 

“Tiempo al tiempo joven Lightwood. Sabrás quien soy cuando estés preparado, cuando tu destino llegue a ti.”

Dejó pronto Alec se sintió solo. Llamó a la voz en su cabeza, pero ya no había nadie. Suspiró y sonrió mientras esperaba el resultado de los jueces. Sabía que no se estaba volviendo loco, pero estaba nervioso por el concurso y ese maldito sueño le tenía un poco destemplado.

\- Bueno, parece que este año tenemos buenas promesas entre nuestros nuevos chefs. – Dijo Renner tras haber probado un par de bocados del cangrejo. – Primero Sebastian Stan y ese exótico plato, una magnífica mezcla del folclore local y las nuevas técnicas y ahora usted señor Lightwood. Buen trabajo y buena presentación. Tal vez estamos ante un año mágico y con el inicio de la nueva cocina. 

La palabra mágico puso nervioso a Alec, sin saber porque. Una voz que le hablaba en la cabeza y un sueño demasiado real con un ser que le miraba como si supiera que estaba allí, dentro de su propio sueño. Su padre creía en muchas cosas y la magia era una de ellas.

\- A continuación veremos la presentación de los demás concursantes. – Dijo Paul Bettany. – Después haremos una pausa para comer y esta tarde entraremos en la primera ronda… siempre y cuando los seis participantes pasen de esta presentación.

Alec dejó el escenario satisfecho por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Decidió que sería mejor no decirle nada a sus padres sobre no recordar nada sobre el plato que había preparado y sobretodo sobre aquella voz. Si ya era un problema para sus padres ser gaya, no quería que además pensaran que estaba loco.

\- Señor Lightwood, Alec. – Se dio la vuelta justo antes desaliento de los pasillos por donde se movían la gente del concurso y se encontró con Clark Gregg a quien no había visto desde su llegada al hotel, con la mano alargada hacia él con un sobre en la mano. – Me han entregado esto para usted.

\- ¿De parte de quien?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros y mantuvo el brazo extendido hacia él esperando que cogiera el sobre. 

Así lo hizo Alec, el hombre se lo quedó mirando, tal vez quería saber lo que ponía en esa carta, tal vez esperaba algún tipo de propina, aunque no parecía ese tipo de hombre. Sin embargo, finalmente dejó salir una media sonrisa y con un gesto tranquilo asintió, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de allí. 

“Estoy buscando un nuevo talento en la cocina. He visto como cocinas y te aseguro que tienes potencial para ser increíble. Si tu también piensas lo mismo ven al bar a las 15 en punto. Tenemos mucho que discutir.”

Hacia ya un tiempo que Alec estaba pensando en buscar un nuevo trabajo, empezar en un nuevo restaurante, uno más allá de la sombra de sus padres, un sitio donde pudiera hacer las cosas como él quería y sobretodo de era como él quería.

Tal vez no fuera una buena dejarse ver con un agente extraño, no sería una buena publicidad para sus padres, pero parecía una oportunidad interesante.

*

Sebastian apenas podía creer que verdaderamente hubiera logrado pasar la fase de presentaciones y que a diferencia que el chef francés, un hombre veterano curtido en las mejores cocinas del mundo y que ya haba sido eliminado, estaba en la fase uno del concurso. 

Había conseguido recuperarse casi por completo del gasto de energía durante el preparado de su primer plato, aunque todavía podía notar sus músculos agarrotados y la cabeza le dolía.

Según las instrucciones que le había dicho su padre la noche anterior, a pesar de tener el estómago cerrado, pidió una ensalada y un plato de carne. Pasó un par de horas pensando en su siguiente plato. Sabía que cada plato cocinado en el concurso tenía que ser mejor que el anterior, más sorprendente.

Intentó pensar en todos los platos que le había enseñado su padre, pero de alguna forma todos parecían antiguos, pasados de moda, se sentía incómodo presentando algo de lo que muchos de los que estaban allí podrían reírse. No quería hacer el ridículo en su primer día.

Entonces lo encontró, lo vio en su mente. No sabía como llamarlo porque que no lo había preparado nunca y la mayor parte de los ingredientes no los había mezclado entre sí. Se parecía de alguna manera a la mousse de mascarpone que le había enseñado a hacer su padre cuando era pequeño, pero lo había cambiado tanto, que lo había disfrazado de algo completamente nuevo y posiblemente incomible. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el sabor de todos juntos fuera a ser apetecible. Pero algo le decía en su interior que ese plato sin sentido podría darle la victoria definitiva de la primera ronda.

Dio la nota a Gregg con los ingredientes que necesitaba. El hombre lo miró con poca sorpresa en la mirada, como si ya supiera que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa en el concurso.

Aprovechó el par de horas que tenía libres para respirar un poco y aprovechar los lujos con los que contaba el hotel, a los que por superpuesto no estaba acostumbrado. El alcohol no era la mejor solución para el dolor de cabeza pero aún así, se tomó un par de cócteles.

La joven de prácticas de la recepción le entregó el vale por el que podía pasar dos horas en el spa.

\- Le he visto en la tele. – Dijo la chica una vez que se dio cuenta de quien era. Sebastian Stan. Usted es el cocinero más famoso del país ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, yo no diría tanto. – Las fama no era lo suyo y todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido por ahí por muchas entrevistas que hubiera hecho ya.

\- Los periodistas han preguntado por usted y por su agente. ¿Los cocineros tienen agente? Yo creía que eso era cosa solo de los actores y los cantantes. 

\- Yo no tengo, así que no lo se.

La chica sonrió con simpatía, se agachó un momento bajo el mostrador y le entregó una hoja se papel.

\- Disculpe el retraso señor Stan, pero esto se les ha dado a todos los agentes de los demás concursantes. – Sebastian leyó a duras penas el documento escrito en inglés. No entendió la mitad, pero le daba vergüenza pedirle a la chica que se lo tradujera. Sin embargo, la chica pareció entenderlo. – Son los horarios de los periodistas. En media hora empezarán a hablar con todos los concursantes y parece, - Se detuvo a mirar la lista que había al fondo de la hoja. – Hablarán con usted el primero para que luego pueda estar en el escenario.

\- Gracias. – Contestó Sebastian sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que sabía que en realidad no era nada importante. 

Miró el móvil para comprobar la hora y se dio cuenta que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo para prepararse para esas entrevistas.

*

Chris no era cotilla, normalmente huía de los periodistas cuando los veía acercarse a él. Había conseguido pasar desapercibido y evitar las preguntas incómodas sobre su relación con Hayley; pero en cuanto supo que comenzaban las ruedas de prensa con los participantes, sintió curiosidad.

Se aseguró de no ser visto. Se quedó oculto entre las cortinas con las que habían decorado la sala de prensa. No era muchos medios los que se había hecho eco del concurso, aunque se percató de que faltaba periodistas que sólo esperaban pillarlo a él con su nueva novia.

No sabía el orden de las entrevistas, así que no esperaba encontrarse de nuevo al muchacho rumano. Parecía otra persona, seguro de si mismo, mirando al periodista a los ojos. Movía las manos mientras contestaba a las preguntas y dejaba el tiempo necesario para que su intérprete pudiera traducirle.

En cierta manera le gustaba más la versión tímida, apoyada y la que le costaba entenderse con él. Al verlo así, le recordó a otras muchas jóvenes promesas a las que se les había subido la fama a la cabeza y habían tirado su carrera a la basura por un poco de visibilidad en la televisión. 

Sin conocerlo apenas, no quería que al chico le ocurriera o mismo.

\- No me considero nadie especial. Aquí en Rumanía parece que soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero si salgo de mis fronteras no soy más que uno más, alguien que tiene luchar como los demás para demostrar lo que vale.

Aunque la intérprete era la que traducía sus palabras y era eso lo que Chris entendía, él solo escuchaba la voz de Sebastian, solo podía mirarlo a él y sonrió satisfecho al ver como pensaba.

\- No, no estoy saliendo con nadie. No es fácil ser gay en este mundo y en este país. Mi padre lo sabe, es mi mayor apoyo y siempre me ha dicho que entendería que me fuera a otro lugar del mundo por amor. 

Chris abrió los ojos de par en par. Así que era gay, Sebasgian Stan, el cocinero rumano que no era capaz de quitarse declaraciones la cabeza eran gaya, abiertamente gay y no estaba saliendo con nadie.

\- Oh, aquí estabas llevo toda la hora de la comida buscándote. – Chris se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz que le llamaba y se encontró con Hayley. – Robert dice que tenemos que dejarnos ver juntos y que nos pille algún periodista. 

Chris suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala de prensa. Miró a Sebastian; daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de entrar ahí, acercarse a él muchacho e invitarle a salir a tomar algo esa noche delante de los periodistas.

Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo por culpa del miedo y porque haba firmado un contrato con su agente. Robert era un gran tipo, pero cuando se trataba del trabajo, de contratos o de que las cosas no salieran como el quería, podía ser el peor de los enemigos.  
Así que, sin atreverse a hacer las cosas de otro modo, cogió a Hayley de la mano y tiró de ella para hacer su aparición en la sala y hacer el paripé delante la prensa.

La escena pasó a la velocidad de la luz, pero Chris vio todo lo que ocurrió a cámara lenta. 

Al entrar en la sala, los periodistas dejaron de prestar atención a Sebastian, incluso le dejaron con la palabra en a respuesta a la última pregunta. La presencia de uno de los chefs más famosos del mundo les interesaba más. Chris miró a Sebastian, no había pensado que le ningunearan de esa forma por su culpa. El muchacho también le miró, con una mezcla de decepción, enfado y frustración que sin embargo no conseguía ocultar del todo una enorme admiración y algo que Chris hubiera dado cualquier cosa por interpretar como un interés por él más allá de lo profesional.

Los periodistas se volvieron hacia Chris y de pronto Sebastian dejó de tener importancia para ellos. 

\- Chef Evans, hemos visto que ha venido acompañado. ¿Nos puede decir algo sobre su pareja de este fin de semana?

\- ¿Es la señorita su novia? 

\- ¿Podrás hablar de una futura boda?

Chris se echó a reír nervioso y levantó las manos para intentar que aquellas cuatro personas guardaran silencio. 

\- Siento haber interrumpido la rueda de prensa, no era mi intención molestar. 

\- Una celebridad como usted nunca molesta a un periodista señor Evans.

\- Chris, que no soy alguien a quien tener en tanta estima

\- Solo soy un cocinero decente.

Como ya empezaba a ser costumbre para él, Sebastián no comprendió todo lo que se dijo, pero si lo bastante como para entender que el chef Evans estaba incómodo. 

\- Sigan con la entrevista, estoy seguro que en unos pocos meses el nombre de Sebastian Stan, - Los dos se miraron, por un momento todo lo que había a su alrededor, el concurso, el hotel, los entrometidos periodistas, desapareció. Sebastián sonrió con timidez para un segundo más tarde apartar la mirada. – El y todos los concursantes de este fin de semana, serán conocidos mundialmente.

Los periodistas se volvieron una vez más hacia Sebastián como si de pronto se hubieran dado cuenta que seguía ahí.

\- En cinco minutos daremos comienzo a la primera ronda de la competición. – Dijo la megafonía resonando por todo el hotel. 

Sebastián se puso en pie se despidió de la gente de la prensa, aunque sabía que apenas les importaba y se marchó. Al pasar junto a Chris, el chef lo vio estremecerse, encogerse ante su presencia y prácticamente salir corriendo. 

El chico empezaba a gustarle de verdad. Al menos le producía una gran curiosidad. De alguna manera podía sentir que había más en el muchacho de lo que se atrevía a mostrar en ese concurso. En cierta forma se veía reflejado en él.

*

El tiempo de la primera prueba llegó a su final para Sebastián pero de nuevo, como La vez anterior, apenas se había dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Había subido al escenario, había presentado su plato y lo había preparado, sin dudas, sin fallos. O al menos eso creía. No lo recordaba, tan solo había emociones en su interior, nervios, satisfacción, orgullo por el trabajo bien hecho y una incontrolable fijación con el juez Evans al que no podía dejar de mirar. 

Sin embargo también había algo más. Estaba agotado, las piernas apenas le tenían en ir y el corazón latía desbocado como si hubiera corrido el maratón más largo de la historia. Había empezado a sudar y se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban cuando dejó el plato sobre la mesa de los jueces.

\- Una interesante forma de explicar su plato señor Stan. – Le dijo el juez Bettany antes de probar su plato. – Me gusta como ha mezclado el folclore de su país con la tradición más moderna.

Desgraciadamente para Sebastian, no recordaba una sola palabra de lo y echaría dicho, como no recordaba ni un solo paso de lo que había hecho para preparar el plato que tenía delante y que no se parecía mucho a lo que había imaginado en el bar del hotel. 

\- Al principio pensaba que había gastado demasiado tiempo preparando su historia y muy poco estudiando el plato que quería preparar. – Samuel L Jackson también probó el plato e hizo un gesto que Sebastián no pudo identificar. – Ahora veo que se trataba todo parte de su misma exhibición. En cuanto al plato, solo diré que me siento muy feliz de tenerle entre nosotros en esta competición.

Sebastian asintió y sonrió agradecido. Pocas veces en su vida le habían dicho cosas así sin tratarse de su padre o de gente a la que ya le gustaba su cocina

Sin embargo se encontraba mal. Ya era bastante extraño no recordar que había pasado desde que había subido a escenario, pero tampoco sabía de donde salía todo ese malestar, el terrible cansancio y un dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitía mantenerse en pie.

\- Me gustaría poder darle mi puntuación ya, señor Stan. – Renner tomó la palabra y Sebastian hizo todo lo posible por prestar atención. – Mucho tendrían que impresionarle los platos de los otros concursantes para que no le de mi mejor puntuación en esta ronda.

El público aplaudió y Sebastián notó que le estallaba la cabeza. Trastabilló al dar la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida del escenario. No podía creer que ese plato hubiera gustado tanto como decían los jueces. Al verlo ahora que estaba terminado se dio cuenta que no era todo lo perfecto que podía llegar a ser y tan solo viéndolo se percató se que tenía fallos que los jueces debían haber visto por fuerza.

Se apoyó en uno de los altavoces que ya estaba llamando al segundo concursante para que subiera al escenario. De nuevo se chocó con ese chico americano, Alec sabía que se llamaba. Recordaba perfectamente un rostro tan perfecto. El chico ni siquiera lo miró, Sebastian podía sentir sus nervios y su miedo a fallar.

Una vez solo se dispuso a marcharse pero se encontraba mal, muy mal. Parecía que una gripe se hubiera apoderado de él en lo que había tardado en preparar un plato del que no se acordaba.

Se apoyó en la pared, la visión borrosa le hizo marearse y dejó náuseas en su estómago. 

\- He visto lo que ha pasado en el escenario. – Se dio la vuelta a duras penas y se encontró con el chef Evans. Lo miraba con dureza y el muchacho no comprendía por qué. – No se que has puesto en tu plato para ganarte a los jueces.

\- Lo siento, yo no… - Si ya era bastante difícil entender el inglés cuando se encontraba bien como para hacerlo ahora que apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad. – Mi plato es original mío.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. – Evans se acercó más a él, mirándolo fijamente. – Les he dicho a mis colegas que probaré tu plato luego, porque primero tengo que saber que sustancia has echado para que chefs de un nivel no vieran tus fallos. ¿Les pagado?

Eso lo comprendió sin problemas y se sintió ofendido. 

\- Yo no he pagado… no he hecho nada.

\- ¿Espero que no pretendas chantajear nos? 

\- ¡No! – Respondió más nervioso, inseguro y sintiéndose cada vez peor. – Yo he cocinado con el corazón. Cocino como soy.

\- Ya… mira muchacho.

Las náuseas subieron hasta su boca, se sentó sobre el altavoz. Le costaba respirar. Algo que no podía controlar se había llevado toda su energía cuando había terminado de cocinar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La mano de Evans sobre su hombro le hizo ponerse tenso. – Estás sudando. Dime que no te metes nada. Si tomas algo tendré que decirlo. 

\- No tomo… no tomo…

Sin saber lo que le pasaba y sin poder nada por evitarlo, Sebastian se dio cuenta que se le nublada la vista, todo se volvían negro y ñas piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerle en pie por las tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Pasar la primera ronda del concurso con un par de minutos de aplausos era mucho más de lo que Alec podía haber esperado de aquellos días. Había cocinado un cangrejo por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera estaba seguro de como lo había hecho, como había podido quedar bueno y con un ese aspecto tan perfecto. Los jueces también le habían aplaudido, no por hacer un buen trabajo para su madre, no por preparar uno de los platos de su padre como si fuera original.

No, los jueces, el público y su propio ego le habían aplaudido por hacer un plato que nadie había hecho antes y eso significaba el mundo entero para un joven cocinero que buscaba su lugar en el mundo de la cocina.

Tanto el como otros cuatro concursantes habían pasado esa primera ronda, mientras que el participante australiano había terminado su camino de la forma más catastrófica posible al dejar crudo un filete de cocodrilo

Alec había escuchado lo sucedido al chico local, ese tal Sebastian con el que no hacía más que cruzarse por los pasillos. Su desmayo había dado la vuelta al hotel, aunque nadie había dicho nada de forma oficial.

Los rumores daban vueltas entre el público, los participantes, agentes y periodistas. Decían que habían visto al juez Evans llevándose al muchacho a su había habitación. Decían que le habían visto abusando de ciertas sustancias en el baño y en el bar y decían también que se lo habían llevado al hospital. Pero la verdad era que nadie sabía nada en realidad.

Alec cenó solo aquella noche en el restaurante del hotel y se fue temprano a dormir. La primera ronda le había dejado agotado y además no quería encontrarse con periodistas cotillas que querían saber sobre el cocinero rumano o cualquier cosa interesante para poder publicar y no precisamente la receta de su plato. 

Como los días anteriores se dio una ducha antes de irse a dormir. El agua caliente le relajada y vaciaba su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento. 

Ni siquiera se molesto en encender la televisión y preparar la siguiente ronda del concurso. Algo le decía que dormir le daría la idea que necesitaba para superar la segunda ronda.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos en quedarse dormido y con el descanso, llegaron también los sueños.

Encontrarse a ese otro muchacho en su propio sueño le dejó sorprendido. Apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con Stan y ahí estaba, frente a él, silencioso, pálido, mirándole directamente a los ojos. 

\- Tu también lo sientes. ¿Verdad? – Le dijo el otro muchacho. – Estoy un poder tan grande que apenas puedo controlarlo. Él se acerca, es poderoso y alteraciones mis propias habilidades. Casi acaba conmigo hoy.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es él?

\- Lo sabes bien y si no lo sabes todavía, no tardará en mostrarse ante ti. Te desea, te espera desde hace tanto tiempo, siglos en busca de ese compañero que este a su altura.

\- No soy más que un cocinero. 

Sebastian sonrió con sorna.

\- Ahora nos llaman cocineros, en el pasado éramos brujos, druidas, hechiceros. Tenemos tantos nombres en la historia que ahora somos simples cocineros. La mejor forma de pasar desapercibidos.

\- Pero…

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más, la figura de Sebastian desapareció como una nube de humo.

El siguiente sueño fue igualmente intenso, más incluso cuando la figura, ya conocida de aquel hombre, aquel ser, apareció delante de él. Apenas había podido verle el rostro, pero recordaba sin problema sus ojos, brillando en la oscuridad, clavados en él. 

\- Te estás despertando rápido. 

\- ¿Quién eres? – No quería sonar nervioso, pero su voz salió agitada. – Me persigues dentro de mis propios sueños. No esperarías que confíe en ti.

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo que vengas directamente a mí. La confianza es un recurso humano para la ignorancia humana. Lo que encontrarás en tu interior cuando pienses en mi… no hay palabra en el lenguaje humano que lo explique y te darás cuenta tu mismo. 

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros, no debes tener dudas, no hay tiempo. He tardado mucho en encontrarte y ahora el tiempo se me acaba. 

\- ¿El tiempo para qué? 

La figura comenzó a difuminarse en el aire delante de Alec y aunque tan solo se trataba, aparentemente, de un sueño, la idea de perder a un hombre al que no había visto en toda su vida le hizo daño en su interior. 

Quiso detenerlo, agarrarlo antes de que desapareciera completamente, antes de despertar, pero su cuerpo no se movió; tenía las piernas atadas al suelo con un cordel invisible pero imposible de romper.

Despertó con un tremendo sobresalto, sudando como siempre, temblando como ya empezaba a ser habitual y con la sensación de que ese hombre, esa criatura o lo que habitar a en sus sueños, le estaba mirando en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Intentó volver a dormir. Estaba agotado y eso que no había hecho nada más que soñar desde que sea había metido en la cama. Por extraño que le parecía a él mismo, una parte de si mismo deseó que la presencia de aquel ser volviera a presentarse delante de él. 

*

Se había hecho de noche al otro lado de la ventana. Chris miró las farolas que poco a poco iban entendiéndose. Se volvió hacia la cama. Sebastian dormía profundamente; si no fuera porque el médico del hotel le había asegurado que se encontraba bien, agotado y deshidratado pero físicamente bien, habría empezado a preocuparse después de cinco hora que el chico llevaba durmiendo. 

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea meterlo en su habitación mientras su supuesta novia cenaba en el restaurante. Probablemente a esas alturas los periodistas habían comenzado a hablar, pero no había sido capaz de dejarlo ahí, después de que Sebastian había caído inconsciente en sus brazos. 

No tenía habitación en el hotel y Robert, que extrañamente siempre conseguía estar en medio de todo lo que ocurría, le había recomendado dejar que la gente del hotel se encargará de él, lo llevara al hospital o lo metieran en un taxi a su apartamento. Pero Chris ni había sido capaz de hacerlo. 

El mismo instinto que le obligaba a seguir a Sebastian, ver su rueda de prensa y no quitarle la vista de encima durante sus exhibiciones o cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos; ese mismo instinto le impedía ahora despreocuparse de él.   
Se acercó o la cama. El organizador del concurso ese extraño y servicial tipo llamado Clark Gregg, había hecho que subieran a Sebastian en una camilla, había logrado que nadie se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido y hasta que Chris había cerrado la puerta de la habitación había conseguido mantener al margen a los pocos periodistas que habían visto que ocurría algo extraño.

\- Estoy a su servicio, señor Evans. – Le dijo Gregg con una reverencia de cabeza. – Soy un gran admirador suyo y de su trabajo. Siempre le he dicho a mi hijo que debería aprender de gente como usted. 

\- Gracias. – Le dijo Chris ligeramente incómodo por tanta complacencia. – Me gustaría que siguiera manteniendo la discreción sobre lo ocurrido a Sebastian. Ya no tanto por mi, - Chris pensó que tal vez era un buen momento para dejarse de tanta mentira, podía reconocer que era gay, pero dejar claro que Sebastian no era nada suyo. Sin embargo decidió no hacerlo. – Él no sabe como funciona este mundo y no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa. 

Gregg asintió y cerró la puerta. Ahora Chris llevaba ya varias horas a solas en la hits ion con Sebastian. Había observado cada milímetro de su rostro. Aunque dormido, recordaba perfectamente ese extraño color de ojos, azules, eléctricos, intensos. Pero fueron sus labios lo que más había llamado su atención; unos labios recios, gruesos, entreabiertos, dibujando una sonrisa casi permanente. Tenía ganas de entrelazar sus dedos con su cabello oscuro, aunque de haber podido habría pasado sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Dio un paso atrás al percatarse de sus propios pensamientos. Hasta ese momento se había fijado en Sebastian, era normal, era un muchacho realmente atractivo, pero lo que ahora, se repente estaba sintiendo, era algo totalmente nuevo e inesperado. 

El sonido del teléfono de Sebastian procedente del pantalón sacó a Chris de sus pensamientos. Lo agradeció, no era buena idea intentar nada con el muchacho en un hotel lleno de periodistas. 

Se acercó de nuevo a él y con mucho cuidado de que no se despertara en un momento tan incómodo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil. 

La pantalla decís John, así que era alguien conocido de Sebastian. Así que decidió contestar. 

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Hola? ¿Tu quien eres y porque tienes el teléfono de Sebastian?

Chris se echó a reír creyendo que se trataba de una broma. Miró a Sebastian en la cama, dudando si todo aquello era un montaje del chico y ahora se levantaba en carcajadas. Pero no se movió. 

\- Sebastián está… está durmiendo en mi habitación después de haber terminado la primera ronda del certamen mundial de cocina. Ha hecho una gran actuación en el escenario pero ahora está agotado.

Se sorprendió a si mismo por defender de esa forma a Sebastián. Las palabras habían salido de su boca como un vómito imposible de evitar.

Empezaba a chocarte demasiado como sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo incontrolables cuando estaba cerca del joven rumano. Su cerebro se desconectada, su corazón se volvían loco y su boca hablaba por si sola.

\- Ya veo, ¿podría al menos saber el nombre del nuevo ocupante de su cama? A veces pierdo la cuenta de quien tiene sus manos ahora sobre el culo de ese muchacho.

\- No se con que tipo de gente has hablado hasta ahora y tampoco se con quien estoy hablando en este preciso momento.

\- Puedes decirle a Seb que le ha llamado John. Él sabrá quien soy.

\- No soy quien permitirá que hables así a Sebastian y no seré yo tampoco el que le moleste contigo.

\- Te aseguro que le interesa saber de mi. Dile, cuando haya descansado de vuestro… encuentro que le siempre le he deseado lo mejor y que si vuelve a mi lado… bueno, Seb sabe lo que le puedo ofrecer. 

Chris sintió náuseas al escuchar esas palabras y la forma en las que el otro hombre las decía. Implicaban tanto, que prefería no pensar en ello. La llamada término y como si el teléfono quemara en sus manos, lo dejó caer en la cama y cogió el suyo propio.   
Robert contestó automáticamente.

\- Dime que no es verdad lo que he oído por el hotel. 

\- Si te refieres a que Sebastián está aquí, en mi habitación, durmiendo en mi cama, entonces sí es verdad. Cualquier otra cosa que hayas oído al respecto, entonces no es verdad.

\- Maldita sea Chris. ¿Te das cuenta lo que esto significa? En cuanto algún periodista se entere, serás portada de toda la prenda internacional y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo. 

\- No hay nada que evitar Robert y si algún periodista quiere inventar algo, no seré yo quien deje tirado a un muchacho agotado que está haciendo un gran trabajo en este concurso.

Robert gruñó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Nos estás metiendo en un buen lío, Chris.

\- Es posible pero necesito que hagas algo por mi. Busca a quien pertenece este número de teléfono. 

\- ¿Y cual es la importancia? 

Chris escuchó un rumor en la cama. Se giró y vio a Sebastian removerse. Guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia el muchacho.

Mientras Sebastian despertaba completamente Chris tuvo todavía un momento para deleitarse con su figura. No le había resultado nada fácil no quitarle la ropa, para dejarlo más cómodo por supuesto, no (únicamente) porque quisiera verlo desnudo, que también se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Se había limitado a observarle, a esperar, mientras intentaba entender que era lo que ese chico tenía que le llamaba como un intenso canto de sirena. Desde luego era especialmente guapo, pero no era el primer tío atractivo en el que se fijaba.

No, había algo más, a lograr mucho más grande, más poderoso que la simple atracción, que le hacía acudir a él en cada momento que tenía. Se sentía atraído por el más fuerte, por la necesidad más desesperada de tenerlo cerca en cuanto pasaba a su lado.  
En definitiva, tenerlo ahora en su propia habitación, dormido o inconsciente; le ponía las cosas todavía más difíciles para controlarse. 

En lo que Chris le pareció una eternidad pero apenas fue un minuto, Sebastian abrió finalmente los ojos. No dijo nada, no se movió, no hizo nada más que mirarle, con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor en la mirada.

*

Sebastian despertó aturdido. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados el tiempo suficiente para recordar lo que había ocurrido. Los nervios se apoderaron de él rápidamente al darse cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento delante se Chris Evans cuando uno de los mejores chefs del mundo le estaba acusando de hacer trampas.

Estaba agotado, apenas podía moverse, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le estaba matando, así que se quedó ahí, a currado bajo la sábana en el silencio de la habitación. Por un momento creyó estar solo en la habitación. Hasta que escuchó la vibración de su teléfono y una voz que contestaba.

Un segundo más tarde reconoció la voz de Chris y el miedo se apoderó de él al escucharle hablar con John.

Le estaba defendiendo, apenas habían hablado un par de veces, incluso empezaba a pensar que Evans le odiaba. Sin embargo, no era así.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No era muy ético hacerse el dormido y cotillear en conversaciones ajenas, pero estaba muerto de miedo. Temía que Chris descubriera sus secretos, todos sus secretos.

Nada más terminar su conversación con John, Chris habló después con su agente, aunque apenas pudo entender dos palabras; su cerebro ya estaba demasiado agotado para seguir pensando en inglés. 

Volvió a dormirse o por lo menos cuando abrió los ojos, Evans estaba sentado en la cama junto a él, mirándole en completo silencio, tranquilo, como si eso, tenerle ahí y él tendido en su cama fuera lo más normal.

Respiró con fuerza, aprovechando esos segundos para aclarar sus ideas y sobretodo para saber que decirle al ídolo de su vida cuando le preguntará que había pasado.

\- No deberías molestarte por mí. – A duras penas, Sebastian logró que el inglés saliera de su boca

\- No ha sido molestia. No iba a dejarte ahí tirado, en el suelo, detrás del escenario para que todo el mundo hablara.

\- Oh, - Sebastian no iba a decir en voz alta que esperaba que Evans se preocupara por él, que le hubiera llevado a su habitación porque sentía algo por él. Pero tampoco iba a negar que se había hecho ilusiones. En su interior deseó no haber comprendido las palabras del chef – claro, mucha prensa aquí estos días. 

\- Exacto. Eres un desconocido para ellos, pero esos periodistas son capaces de sacar cualquier cosa sobre ti. ¿Qué ha pasado por cierto? Me has dado un buen susto.

\- Tu… no has llamado a médico del hotel. – Sebastian se removió nervioso, no era fácil estar tranquilo con esos ojos azules, tal vez verdes, puestos sobre él.

\- Lo hice y dijo que estabas bien. Dijo que era cansancio y que después de unas horas de sueño estarías bien.

Sebastián apartó la ropa de la cama y se incorporó. El médico se equivocaba completamente. Estaba cansado, eso era cierto, pero no se había desmayado por eso. Todavía podía notar el corazón latiendo en su cerebro, una marcha de tambores que nunca terminaba. Apretó las manos contra la cama para evitar que Evans las viera temblar. 

Intentó levantarse, hasta darse cuenta, un segundo más tarde que la habitación daba vueltas delante de él. 

Cerró los ojos y de pronto las manos de Chris le estaban sosteniendo y su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre el del gran chef.

\- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. – Dijo Evans en poco más que un susurró, al mismo tiempo que le obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.– Si la prensa te ve así, van a publicar de todo. 

\- ¿Eso es tú… toda tu… tu preocupación? – Los nervios no eran buenos para hablar en un idioma que no se le daba especialmente bien ¿Prensa?

Evans no le contestó automáticamente, levantó la mirada, Chris estaba concentrado en que respuesta darle. Aprovechó para separarse del chef y afianzar sus piernas en el suelo.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó de nuevo y esta vez sonaba sincero. 

\- Son días comoplicados. – Respondió Sebastian con el inglés que era capaz de recordar ahora.

\- Complicados.

Sebastian se ruborizó y se echó a reír, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. No era bastante desmayarse delante de su héroe y despertarse en su habitación de hotel, encima le corregía. 

\- He hablado con un amigo tuyo.

\- John…

\- Exacto, así ha dicho que se llamaba, pero no sonaba muy amistoso.

\- Es… com… complicado.

\- Si tienes probemas…

\- No… problemas, gracias. Es solo… es un amigo de mi padre, un tipo mayor, cree que yo… no quiero te aburras.

Evans cambió su expresión. Desde que lo había visto al llegar al hotel un par de días antes, Chris le había parecido un tipo tranquilo, seguro de si mismo, amistoso con todo el mundo. Pero ahora, de pronto, sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, preocupación, enfado incluso. Sebastian quiso preguntar, pero guardó silencio.

\- Algo me dice que contigo es imposible aburrirse. Si tienes problemas con ese tipo…

\- No te conozco. No tienes que hacer algo por mi.

\- Conozco gente así, me he enfrentado a tipos así cuando era más joven. Creían que mi falta de experiencia les daba pie a aprovecharse de mi. - Sebastian se puso tenso. – No me malinterpretes… debería hablar más claro. Han intentado timarme, aprovecharse para pagarme menos, para robarme platos que yo mismo he inventado. Algo me dice que ese tipo quiere también algo más de ti.

Sebastian volvió a estremecerse. No entender todo lo que el otro chef estaba diciendo, no era motivo para no comprender su discurso. Se apretó las manos y bajó la mirada a la cama. Odiaba lo fácil que era leerle la mirada; su padre siempre se lo había dicho.

\- Soy transparente.

\- ¿Cómo dices? 

\- Mi padre siempre lo dice. Soy transparente, un libro abierto. No se mentir, ni esconder cosas.

\- A mi eso no me parece mal.

\- Es de familia. – Sebastian sonrió. Su padre le había dicho que no sería nada fácil controlar sus poderes, entenderlos y evitar que absorbieran a los de su alrededor. Con Evans lo estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta.

Lo tenía tan cerca, pegado a él y el otro chef no se estaba dando ni cuenta de como lo estaba mirando, de como su mano estaba ya rozando la pierna de Sebastian y como hacía ya unos minutos que no apartaba los ojos de los suyos, de sus labios, de su cuello. 

Le estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no podía decir nada al respecto, no cuando él no lo entendía ni cuando no había forma de explicarlo.

\- Tengo que ir… irme.

Se levantó, demasiado rápido para que su cuerpo pudiera aceptarlo y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Evans volvió a sostenerle. Un latigazo de energía, fuego, no estaba seguro, pero le dejó sin respiración.

\- Malditos poderes. – Juró Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Tío, tienes electricidad en el cuerpo. - Eso si que no lo había entendido, pero sonaba igualmente intenso proveniente de Evans. – Aprovecharé que si hablo rápido no me entenderás bien. No debería acercarme tanto a ti, sigues siendo concursante y yo juez y sigo sospechando que haces algún tipo de trampas para lograr que nos guste tanto una comida que tiene fallos. ¿Cómo haces para que los demás no se den cuenta? – De pronto la mano de Evans sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, entre tantas palabras que no llegaba a entender, le hizo dejar de respirar. – Pero… joder, tío… Sebastian… parece que me hayas embrujado. 

\- ¿Bruja? – Le había pillado, Evans sabía que tenía poderes, tal vez conocía la tradición de su familia. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quería de él? ¿Sus poderes igual que John? No podía tener tan mala suerte dos veces, no con alguien que empezaba a gustarle de verdad

\- Si, eso, tal vez seas un brujo. – Evans se echó a reír. – No soy un tipo supersticioso ni nada parecido. Pero tienes algo, hay algo diferente en ti. – Lo Mío con tanta seguridad que Sebastian casi sintió ganas de salir corriendo de aquella habitación. – Se que no tienes porque hacerlo, pero puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, que Sebastian estuvo tentado a creerlo, que su padre había exagerado y sus habilidades, las que fueran, tan solo afectaban a la comida o a la gente que le rodeaba.

\- Gracias. Lo tengo en cuenta, pero todo es bien. – Sonrió, escuchó el latido de su corazón, el de Evans junto a él. – Debo marchar y preparar la ronda de mañana. El concurso será más difícil. 

Estaba recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco. Con un poco de suerte, estaría recuperado para la segunda ronda del día siguiente. Pero para eso tenía que marcharse de allí, de lo contrario no tardaría mucho en probar sus habilidades en Chris. Que quisiera hacerlo, no significaba que estuviera bien.

Dio gracias porque Evans no le hubiera quitado la ropa. No podía imaginar como sería encontrarse desnudo delante del chef, vestirse delante de él. Se calzó y se miró al espejo del armario antes de salir, asegurándose de no poner la mirada en Chris.

\- Gracias por todo. Te prometo no hablar con la prensa.

Se marchó por fin; cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó sobre ella para respirar con fuerza.

“En cuanto comiences a usar el poder familiar, dominarás las emociones de aquellos que te rodean.” Le había dicho su padre durante aquella reveladora conversación. “Hasta que logres controlar tu habilidad, serás como la luz para la polilla, con los que estén a tu alrededor. Asegúrate no sentir nada especial por nadie, de lo contrario lo arrastrarás contigo.”

Comenzó a caminar pasillo adelante y se detuvo frente a los ascensores. Al abrirse las puertas se paró en seco. Reconoció sin problemas al agente de Evans, pero no estaba solo. No había visto a ese muchacho desde que había comenzado el concurso.

El chico no debía tener ni veinte años y por como se mantenía pegado a la pared y se movían nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a viajar al otro lado del mundo. 

Sebastian les saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se echó a un lado para que salieran del ascensor. Robert ni siquiera le miró y simplemente rodeó los hombros del chico. Sin embargo cuando había caminado unos pasos por el pasillo, se dio la vuelta y llamó a Sebastian antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara.

\- No se que le has dado a Chris. – Sebastian di un respingo al escuchar el nombre del chef. – Le tienes embobado y es capaz de jugársela con la prensa, dejándose ver contigo, llevándose a su habitación. ¿Te lo has tirado ya?

La puerta del otro ascensor se abrió y ese muchacho el hijo de los Lightwood entró en el pasillo. Se detuvo al encontrarse con ellos. Por mucho que las palabras de Robert le habían molestado, la presencia del otro chico llamó poderosamente su atención.  
Además, también parecía que el chico se había fijado en él.

\- Me han dicho que tenía que buscarte. – Le dijo Alec con voz nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién? 

\- Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no lo se. Solo se que tenía buscarte. – Alec miró de refilón a Robert, su presencia le ponía nervioso y dejó de hablar. 

\- No entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco la verdad. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo, tal vez puedas ayudarme.

Sebastian creyó volverse loco al sentir aquella otra presencia junto al chico. NO había nadie más en el pasillo, tan solo ellos dos, Robert y el otro adolescente. Pero Sebastian sentía la fuerza que rodeaba a Alec, algo similar a lo que podía sentir en su interior y de alguna manera se sintió obligado a escucharle.

Asintió en silencio y siguió al joven Lightwood hasta su habitación, frente a la atenta mirada de Robert.


End file.
